


The Demon That Cared (Sebastian x Reader)

by yolo_865



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_865/pseuds/yolo_865
Summary: You are a little bit different from the average 'human'. Your promises being something you worship, your creativity being the most powerful thing that only you can control. Power that makes others envy you, power that leads to nothing but trouble. Or does it?Nothing can change the promise sworn on your heart unless your 'master' releases you from the promise, but this leads to a turn of events that not even you can predict.But when a promise leads you to being a peculiar butler of a young girl, you have to learn to control that cursed imagination of yours... anything that you think of can materialize within moments, and being 'well traveled' helps with the difficult tasks you have to handle as the 'demon butler' of a fairly young master, that is reasonably close to Ciel Phantomhive.But when you catch a certain demon's eye, everything will change for you as a person, and everything you ever knew will change from the decisions you make.I am doing this to have a place in which to record my ideas, and for others to be able to read. I hope you enjoy this story.Original Characters from Yana Toboso. No copyright infringement intended.Fan fiction project 2017. ♥♡☆★





	1. Prologue

Reader's P.O.V

I am different. I have been my whole life. Or lives... I don't exactly remember anymore. All I know is that I am different. I am a creature which lots of people call different things. The problem is if I choose to reveal to someone who (or what) I am, it always seems to go down hill. (Every single time, which is why I have to keep moving, no matter what.) So most of the time I am by myself, with no friends. My story of a life time began with a very misty London evening, and a lonely walk through the fog.

A carriage slows down next to a reasonably popular boutique, and a woman dressed in a brown trench coat hops out, followed by a little girl with blonde, curly hair who I'd guess is no older than 15.

They both walk in the store, and come out two minutes later with no dresses. Huh. If I didn't have these powers of mine, I would've bought alot of the beautiful dresses there. Blue ones with mermaid tails, pink ones with capped sleeves. I probably have an addiction to clothes. Knowing me for me anyway. 

I thought they were going to go home, or at least drive away when the least expected thing happened. I had a colourful, excited blur hurtle into me. She could have ran faster than the speed of sound if she wanted  to.

"Sorry, I didn't see where I was going. Are you okay? " The little girl's voice sounded concerned, but cheerful as a ringing bell.  
"It's okay. I've had worse than a little knock, I was probably in the way in the first place though..." I said dusting myself off.  
"What is your name? And by the way, your dress is amazing!" She seems so cute!  
"(y/n) is my name, and thank you. What's yours?" I question.  
"Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford is my name. And I like the sound of your name. Why are you walking by yourself, when it is so dangerous out here?"  
"I have no place to go, so I just walk and walk. Well I planned to anyway..." I say,  unsure of what was to happen next.  
"You should come with us! It is way better than waiting for your feet to fall off." She jokes about the last part, but I actually think that she is being serious about the first sentence. I mean REALLY serious as she looks at me with a 'come on let's go' look. I decide to go with her, because what could happen?  
The woman in the trench coat was named Paula as I'd found. She hopped into the driver's seat of the carriage, and the horses trot away with the carriage rolling behind them.

We converse in the carriage,  it was basically her trying to find out more about me, about family, and if I had friends. This was a conversation I was always associated with from time to time, so I wasn't worried, but she looked concerned. Not only a little bit, but alot. She smiles and she acts without thinking.

"I'll be your friend!"  She says trying to uplift the topic a little.  "I promise I'll always be your friend!"  
She made a gesture over her heart, a gesture in which was all too familiar to me. My eyes flare. I hope she didn't notice that.

I ask about a job, preferably one with a high position.  Maybe one that could fill my time, which is usually crowded with boredom. She says that there is a butler's position, but it didn't matter because I was a girl. She warned me about her father, who had issues when it came to controlling his temper. Then she suggests that I could be a maid, but I said that I would take the butler's position. She looks at me like I am insane, but I stayed in thought. Butlers always have more responsibilities, but they also get their voices heard. Their opinions matter more than a mere maid.

I did not think about the risks of what could happen, but I swallow, then speak.  
"I promise that I (y/n) (l/n), will serve Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford as a butler, in any way or form she wishes me to be. I will protect and serve her in any way she deems fit, risking my life if need be. I will not stray from my promise, unless released from it by my new master." I solemnly announce. I made the same gesture, crossing my heart. Except mine bled, and the two cuts that I had made disappeared with a bright flash of light. My nostrils flared, and my eyes changed from their normal (e/c) to a color that only a galaxy could partake.

Elizabeth's jaw drops, and she asks about what I am. If I was a 'strange' butler like her fiancée's, Sebastian. I nod.  
"If that is what you wish, then so be it. All to please my new mistress." I answer.  
"But he's a demon. How can you be better than a demon butler?" She questions.  
"By being one myself." I wink.  
Fear spreads across her face as she looks at me again.  
"I am your new 'demon' butler." I answer.

(A/N I hope you guys like this chapter, thank you for using your time to read this! I think you're awesome, let no one tell you different!)


	2. New Beginnings

Reader's P.O.V

I walked through two large wooden doors, inspecting my new environment. It looked more like a palace than a noble family's home. Elizabeth had snapped me back to reality and out of my thoughts to introduce me to the rest of the servants.  Hmmm. They are really obedient, and their actions seemed to be choreographed.  
Paula was sorting out the carriage as we walked inside. This is going to be interesting, I can tell. 

Elizabeth snuck me through the house, for which I had no idea why, and showed me my room. It was a grande masterpiece. Everything looked like it was made of gold or silver, and seemed to be really expensive. I look in awe. I just stood there. Looking kind of dumb, but I couldn't absorb it all. This is making my eyes feel like they are not helping me observe my surroundings. This is where I was going to stay. I'm too afraid to touch any of it. 

I was handed a butler's uniform, and told to try it. I walked into the en suite, finding this uniform they gave me did not fit in some places. I altered it using my thoughts, where the garment's threads seemed to glide through the air to rearrange themselves into their places. It looks more formal than I'm used to, but it's better than wearing a corset. I straighten the uniform, and do up the tie I was given. I glanced at myself in the mirror, I was pleased. Sure, the pants are a bit tight, like skinny jeans but I shrugged it off. No point in wasting my energy with things that need not be altered. I tidied my (h/c) hair into a ponytail. Simple. I need to look simple.

I walked out and Elizabeth looked pleased.  
"You look amazing! I knew it would fit!" She squealed. I did not bother to tell her about the altering thing.  
"Are you sure you want to be a butler? Usually guys are the butlers." She pouted.  
"Of course. That is why I made the promise, and I intend to keep it." I reply.

Elizabeth pulls me out of the door and shows me around the Manor. I memorized every route we had taken, so that I would not get lost. That just reminded me of a horrible memory. 

I was getting told off for the third time in one school day. I had explained to the teacher that I saw them break the chair but she didn't seem to register what I had said properly. This was back in a time when I didn't know what I was. 

Flash back---"Photographic memory is not real! You promised me that you wouldn't lie, but you did." The teacher scowled.  
"You can't expect me to believe a girl who is only 7 years old to remember everything they do, or everything they see others do. You can't!" She bellowed.  
"I wish that I could show you one day, Miss. I'm sorry that I broke a promise." I say in an apologizing tone. I look down not realizing that it was a promise that I HAD kept.  
That was all I remember until the part when my eyes glowed, and everything had smashed. An ear splitting scream filled the air. Chains held me to the ground, and I saw my heart open, those strange cuts were open again.  Mom told me it was an illusion. That it was in my head. But now I knew that she was wrong. The pain took over, and the throbbing pain in my head threatened to split it open.  
"I broke a promise! I BROKE A PROMISE!" I managed to choke out between the pulses of agonizing pain. I cried with tears that bled. The room crumbled. How could I be so blind? That was when I realized. She broke her promise of being able to understand. I scream again, but this time the chains broke, and I just r u n. Run until my legs are sore. I thought that I would never be able to trust another. Never again.--- End Flashback

"(y/n)? Are you okay? You don't look okay..." Elizabeth asked. Woops. That does tend to happen to me. I was in my thoughts again.  
"Yes I am okay, mistress. Thank you for being concerned about my wellbeing." I say. She shows me to the kitchen, the guest rooms, and every other room you could possibly imagine.  
"You're my friend. Of course I'd be concerned." She takes another glance of my outfit giving me praise.  
She introduces me to her father, Alexis Leon Midford Marquess of the Midford family, who I don't think likes the idea of a woman being a butler. His face is like an open book at this point in time.  
Then she introduces me to her mother, Marchion Francis Midford. She greets me with a smile. A young man then says hello to me, before I have a chance to speak.  
"This is my brother, Lord Edward Midford." Elizabeth explains.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, and what may your name be?" He asks as politely as possible.  
"(y/n)(l/n) and I am hoping to be a butler for your family. If your parents allow me that is..." I accidently read his mind for a bit there.  
"My, that is a lovely name." Edward smiles a genuine smile. I wish his dad did that more often. He wants me to stay, I can tell because he is mentally begging for them to let me work there. Woops. I did it again. His look agreed with my statement. 

After a bit of conversation, the mother and I had struck a deal. She says that tomorrow is THE day to prove myself and that I should get some rest. I thank her, then I bow and walk out with Elizabeth pulling me along by my hand. I glance back to see the boy staring at me again. 

I excuse myself from my master as Paula takes her away to prepare her for bed. I walk down the long hallways, that were dark and probably to some people a bit scary, unfazed by anything. 

I found my room, and prepared for bed. I slipped into a night gown, brushed my teeth and brushed all the knots out of my hair (in which I mean rip them forcefully out). I slid into the ginormous bed, covered by the weight of a million sheets and pillows. I listen to the natural sounds coming from outside the window. I don't exactly sleep, so letting myself drift off into darkness was almost impossible. I was wondering what needed to be done tonight, but everything that I had thought of had been taken care of by Paula. I hope that I can do stuff at night as well as day, because then I wouldn't be so bored! 

I get up out of bed and walk back down the hallway, using nothing but my amazing vision to guide me to the administrative room. I found a book with 'Itinerary' in big letters, so I opened it to see what I'd be doing tomorrow. A ball? I wonder what for? Then I had found that Edward had written this down. It had his initials on the part of the page where you had to identify who you were.  
As a butler I had to make sure that everything ran smoothly, to prove myself to the family. To protect Elizabeth if anything happens, to show her I would NEVER break a bound promise. I wander back down the hall into my room and fix my uniform so it sat perfectly on the coat hanger.

I plop myself onto my bed and lay awake thinking about all the things I'd get to do when I'm a butler, allowing time to pass until the morning comes. 

Sebastian's P.O.V.

The master is asleep. The administrative records for today are finished. Everyone is asleep. Except for me. I can't sleep. But instead of wasting time, I have decided to organize the master's schedule for tomorrow. It is as usual what we are doing tomorrow except that the young master had agreed to go to Lady Elizabeth's Manor for a ball, as I had found in the itinerary. In his hand writing. Maybe Lady Elizabeth had called him earlier today about it? I'm unsure, so I walk to my room and try to occupy myself with things to do until morning comes.  


	3. First Day - Breakfast

(A/N I hope you like this chapter, it is longer than the other two. ^-^)

Reader's P.O.V. 

I 'woke up' to birds chirping their happy songs. I look out the window and look at the sunrise. It looked so surreal compared to the other times that I had seen it. 

I made my bed and then take a shower. The cold water soothes my nerves as I make sure that I am squeaky clean.  
I walked to my uniform and pulled it on. As I buttoned my shirt and pulled my hair into a pony tail, I slipped into my tail coat. 

It made me look so awesome. I really was pleased. Sure, I wasn't a man, but it looked really good. A butler's uniform with a feminine touch. Why hadn't I thought of this before?

I had my pocket watch, prepared for the day ahead.  
7:00. I better wake up my mistress. I walk out of my door and through the hallways in a quick and timely fashion. I knock on the door. 

"My lady, it is time to wake up. May I come in?" I asked politely.  
"Come in (y/n)." She replies in a groggy tone.  
I open the door and walk in. I am so lucky I had learned that itinerary from last night.

I see a mess. A girl, well presumably a girl, with its no longer tidy hair in knots, laying in the middle of a huge bed. I walk towards her. As she gets up, I see her cheerful eyes filled with fatigue and tiredness. I saw the bags under her eyes as she opened them once more. I have prepared her outfit for the day, and now I'm trying to convince her to get out of bed.  
"Miss Elizabeth, you need to get out of bed, we have a very long day ahead of us." I tell her.  
"One that I'm not going to get through..." She jokes. She rubs her eyes and takes off her lavender night gown. 

I put her into a corset, (something that I would never voluntarily wear) and slip on her pink dress. It's a puffy one, but I guess she likes it because of how worn it looks. Her choice in shoes was limited to many different colours of flats, so I chose a nice black pair. Black goes with everything.  
We have some small talk about the day ahead. This conversation had gotten really strange when it came to the ball.  
"You have to dress up really nice. But Paula will be looking after me for most of the night, so you can do what a butler does without being so stressed." She explains.  
"I'm only preparing food, so hopefully I'll be able to dance with you at one point," I had said with no emotion, except for a slight tinge of sarcasm. My master sighs.

I have to impress her family. I have to uphold my promise. I can do this. What sort of a butler would I be if I couldn't? 

"What is the matter young master?" I question.  
"Just tired. Can I have pancakes for breakfast?"  
"Whatever the mistress wishes." I reply. I make the best pancakes in the universe. This should be no issue.  
"Excuse me miss, I need to set the table and prepare the food." I say.  
I run down the stairs as she walks down to the living room. This should give me enough time. 

I arrive at the dining room, and see a long table stand before me. I start singing and dancing, just to brighten up the mood.

'She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain,  
She'll make you live her crazy life or she'll take away your pain, like a bullet to your brain.  
Come on!'

I run across the walls and jump. I throw a table cloth in the air. 'Upside, inside, out, She's Livin' La Vida Loca,  
She'll push and pull you down, Livin' La Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red, and her skin's the color of mocha.'  
As this is falling down, I throw silverware, and other various objects to finish the table.  
'She will wear you out, Livin' La Vida Loca. You gotta, gotta La Vi!'

Everything falls into place as planned. I glance around the table.  
Something is missing. I grab the vase off of another surface and wave my hands around it, revealing beautiful pink roses from underneath my hands; the colour to fit that of the rest of the table. Pink. I don't understand why my master needs this colour everywhere, but I don't question it. Or her orders/requests. I place the vase in the middle of the table, pleased with my work. 

I retrieve my master, and show her the table. She questions how I did it so quickly. I reply with "I have to be efficient with my time my lady." She sits at her seat, and her other family members do as well. 

I feel the father staring my head down. His gaze was piercing through it like a bullet would through flesh.  
The mother smiled at me. 

I let the other servants see to it that they weren't so bored while I tended to making the pancakes. I walked off into the kitchen. Wow. It looked so glamorous, I was afraid to touch it. I got over the feeling and started to work. 

I took off my tail coat and rolled up my sleeves. I gather ingredients out of the pantry like I knew where everything was. I threw the ingredients into the air, whipping out a bowl and catching all the ingredients in it. I pulled out a wooden spoon and stirred the mixture at lightning speed. Hmm. This will turn out quite nicely. I pour the paste into a frying pan, flip it then watch it fly across the room, landing onto a silver tray which I had prepared earlier. This process repeats about one hundred times in a time gap of twenty five seconds. And I was ready. Well, almost. I nearly had forgotten the toppings. (A/N How could I have done such a horrible thing?!) 

Instead of being bothered to make chocolate sauce, or find some maple syrup, I just popped some out of thin air using the power of being lazy. A.K.A. My imagination.   
I poured cream into another bowl and used a hand beater to whip it into shape. I have made the final product. Whew. It actually looks edible. That is always good news. 

I place the pancakes into the silver trays and arrange the toppings on a separate tray. I put these onto a cart and walk out into the dining room. The first chance to impress the Midford family. The first time for being a butler. Wow. I guess there's a first for everything. 

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

I see (y/n) walk into the dining room with the silver trolley. She looks so calm, but my gut says she's really nervous. (y/n) comes to me,  and I greet her.  
"Hello mistress, how would you like your pancakes?" She asks. I have no idea what she means.  
"What do you mean?" I say questionably.  
"What shape would you like, and which toppings do you desire my lady?"  
"Um... I would like maple syrup and surprise me for the shape." I replied.  
She puts the silver cover over my plate and looks at it.  
I wonder what she's doing. My father looks at me, then her, questioning what she was doing. She lifts the cover to show a beautiful butterfly,  and drizzles maple syrup over the top of it. I look in awe of the creation. Then she whispers in my ear.  
"For a special master."

She walks away with the trolley, leaving me just staring at my food. Woah. I really can't believe this. Just woah.

Edward's P.O.V. 

I watch (y/n) walk over to my mother. They greet each other, and suddenly she places the silver lid over her plate. She looks at it for about eight seconds and lifts it again. The pancakes had turned, no transformed, into a beautiful dove. My mother congratulated her with the amazing magic trick and was amused as she topped the dove with whipped cream. My father looked confused, but he probably would never admit it. 

She brings the cart next to my father, and does the same thing after a few words were exchanged. My father was trying to test her. 

She places the lid on top of the plate of pancakes, except this time she closed her eyes.  
She lifts the lid, and from underneath is a pancake replica of Queen Victoria's crown. 

She topped it off with whipped cream and strawberry jam, and he looked at her. Impressed with what she had done, his jaw dropped. 

This butler looks and IS amazing. I would never be able to say a bad thing about her. Oh my turn is next! I am really excited, like a little boy in front of his school boy crush right now. I try to calm myself down so I can be cool.

Gorgeous (y/n) walks toward me with a smile. I smile back to her.  
"Hello (y/n), how are you?" I ask, trying to attempt at small talk.  
"Just fine thank you," she replies with that sweet voice of hers. "Now how would you like your pancakes my lord?" I think for a bit.  
"Can you surprise me?" I ask.  
She nods after looking at me. Her eyes met mine, and I just wanted to watch them for hours, but then I felt a shock. Like a literal shock. I decided that it was the static electricity from my hat. Anyways it didn't hurt that bad. 

She places the lid over my plate and smiles. How could someone look so, so amazing? She also had a pleasant aura about her that made me feel better. Then,  I snapped back to reality, and she lifted the silver lid. 

I had a pancake version of a face and this face looked like mine. But when she smothered jam onto its cheeks, it looked like it was blushing. Was I blushing when she looked at me? I started to worry. Oh I made a huge mistake. Why, curse this easy blushing face! 

"You may need to calm yourself down a little bit more next time," She whispered into my ear as she winked at me. As she walked away, I couldn't help but feel stupid but glorified at the same time. Lucky. She winked at me.... I felt like I was butter that was melting off the chair. She is sooo lovely....

Elizabeth's P.O.V.

My parents stared at what my brother had on his plate. He seemed to be day dreaming while eating his face... I called (y/n) over to ask what had happened.  
"Well you see my lady, I was just merely surprising him like he asked."  
"Well, then why is his face red?" I asked concerned for my brother.  
"He liked the pancakes so much his blood turned his face red." She simply said to me with an innocent face.  
"Is he sick?"  
"No my lady, his face will return to normal soon," She said looking back to my brother. 

Reader's P.O.V.

He likes me, along with so many other men I have turned down in my long life. I did not expect something like this with being a butler. Not at all. But as I tidy up after breakfast, I had a surprise myself, which is quite rare.  
"I just want to say that I like you, and I would want to hang out with you and maybe learn more about you?" I hear a voice say. It sounded like a certain someone was practicing their next speech. Like he was making sure he had the words so he wasn't so speechless next time. I smirked. Again?


	4. First Day - The Outing

Reader's P.O.V. 

Okay, breakfast went well. My nerves were fading, and I felt that I really could be a competent butler. Next thing to cover in the itinerary is going into town. London. I never really liked going to places where there are alot of people. Especially males. They always seem to be in the way of what I'm doing. I have to take Elizabeth and her brother into town. It's mainly clothes shopping, so I guess that could be fun. 

I snap out of my thoughts and return to my master, who was talking to her mother. As I walked toward them, they turned to face me. "(y/n), that was wonderful what you had done at breakfast! How did you do it?" Elizabeth's mother proclaimed.   
"Thank you, but I regret to tell you that a magician never reveals her secrets." I smirk. She laughs.   
"I guess that's right. May you please prepare the carriage for Elizabeth and Edward's outing? They just need to get formal attire for the ball tonight. You can get something too if you like. Consider it a treat for what you did this morning."  
I nod and thank her. This lady is so kind. I walk casually out of the room. Then, when I'm out of their sight sprint to the carriage. 

I have the horses and carriage prepared and cleaned (I only cleaned it because they were taking longer than I had planned, and it may have scored me more brownie points then this morning). I made sure that my mistress was ready, along with Edward. They see me. I help Elizabeth in the carriage, then make sure Edward has no issues getting in. They thank me and I hop into the driver's seat. Off to London we go. Their mother waves us off. 

We are trotting along a dirt road, the chirping of the birds and the whispers of the wind around me sooth my nerves. What if something happens? I hope not. I flood my negative thoughts with positive ones hoping that everything will be okay. It was surprising that we all sat in silence. The horses move without these horrible reigns that I pretend to hold. Sometimes being able to control everything around me helps. I don't have to hurt the horses, and they'll listen to me. We'll get to London town safe and sound. 

Fortunately, we make it to London, and Elizabeth tells me to stop by a shop that sells both noblemen's and noblewomen's clothing for special occasions. I have never been here before. It looks very fancy, and I don't think I should go in. 

I jump down, unaffected by ground shock and help my mistress and my lord out of the carriage. They walk in first with me following them. Wow. All of these clothes. I can't stop staring. I think that this might go differently from a boring little shopping trip. 

I suggested to my master that we get Edward's clothes first, because it won't take as long, and she agrees. We walk over to the tuxedos and Edward glances at them all with an indecisive look. Instead of waiting for eternity to pass, I pick out some that looked suitable, and hopefully would fit. We wait as Edward tries one on. He comes out of the changing room with it on and it looks good. We give him praise and he goes back in to try the next one on. We go through this cycle for about half an hour when he comes to a conclusion.  
"This one matches my hat." He exclaims. It was a nice black suit that made him look mature, but made sure he looked modern aswell. I take the suit off his hands so he wouldn't have to carry it, and then we proceed to the dress side of the shop. Oh god. I know that they are not really responsible for all events that happen, I am,  but I think I need to brace myself. 

Elizabeth goes crazy with the dresses and has a mountain of them to try on, While I wait out in the shop with Edward.   
"So... What dress are you going to wear?" He asks me.   
"I'm not going to be wearing one." I answer.   
"Why? You would look nice in one."  
"Because I am serving guests as a butler, and butlers do not wear dresses."  
"When will you wear one?"  
"Why would you ask me that my lord?"  
"Just wondering, you know..." I can't believe this conversation is happening.   
Elizabeth chooses one to show me.   
"(y/n), how do I look in this?" My mistress questions. "I may need to prepare a defense system for tonight." I answer cheekily, then I smirk. She gives me a questioning look, which begs for me to elaborate on my statement.   
"We wouldn't want someone taking you away from the ball now would we?" I think she understands as she shakes her head. I chuckle. I couldn't say anything towards the look she gave me, so I chuckled. Edward smiles and starts to laugh, then Elizabeth joins in too. We all fall to the floor in a fit of giggles. Everyone in the shop looks at us, but we keep going. I regain my composure and purchase the items with the money I was given. We all walk out the shops with smiles cramping our faces. 

I lead my master and her brother to the carriage.   
Then Elizabeth asked a question which caught me off guard.   
"Why didn't you get yourself a dress (y/n)?"   
I thought for a moment. I couldn't find a good reason that a lady like her would accept.   
"I am simply working as a butler tonight, and butlers don't wear dresses." I reply in a way that I've never heard myself speak before. I helped both of them in the carriage and jumped into the driver's seat. 

We trotted out of London, back down the way we came. For a while it stayed silent. There were birds flying out in their huge flocks. This is not normal for the forest. 

Just then, I saw three figures moving through the forest at lightning speed. I have never seen them before. I hop off the carriage as it stopped. They were running around and stopped. I opened the door to the carriage.   
"Stay in here and duck down." I say sternly. I shut the door again, being watchful of the purple haired creatures. 

They sat in the trees staring back. They whispered to each other and looked back. I gave them a death glare.   
They jumped down from their perch and faced me.   
"Leave and I won't hurt you." I said in a calm but desperate tone. They looked the same except for their hair splits. 

They lunged at me from all directions. I punched one in the gut and sent him flying to hit a nearby tree. I dodged the other two as they tried to attack me, and smashed their heads together when they had gotten close enough. They all got together and tried to use their number of people against me. Am I scared? No. But as they surround me, they plan to plunge three swords into me at once, and that is when I jump as high as I can without hitting the tree branch above me. They all plunge their swords into each other, then pull the swords out. Gross. But I guess I've done worse. I use my right arm in a swinging motion to send them all flying into the canopy above. One falls and punches my face. Ow. I guess. I grab his throat, and push him as hard as I can into a nearby tree when I hear a voice from behind me.   
"My, my, what do we have here?" I turn to face a man with golden eyes. I drop the purple haired creature and watch it as runs to the other two, joining in their formation. He continued, "another demon is going to make things very different for us." He smirked one of those fowl smirks when he looks over my whole body decorated with grazes in a butler's uniform, then my face. He glared at me.   
"What is this? A woman as a butler? Usually men are the butlers around here." He was going to hit a nerve. Nope.  
"I simply serve a master like you. Now," I said straightening my uniform, "I need to take mine back." I said with a stern look.  
"Feisty. I like that." I pushed him away and made the carriage move. I jumped into the driver's seat. I made the horses gallop all the way.   
"Want to play chase? I can do that too!" He called. 

Golden eyes was running as fast as the carriage was going. I started to worry. And so did my passengers. I turned the carriage many times, hoping I'd lose him. But he kept catching up. I had a crazy plan. Jump over the river instead of wasting time using the bridge. It was a shorter trip to the house that way, and I would be able to find a way to do it. And crazy enough. 

I stand on the seat, and prepare myself for a big jump. I launch off the seat. I'm flying as I see his face. Priceless. I land in front of the carriage and lay down. I wait for the right opportunity. As it passes over me, I make the horses jump, and kick the carriage up with my legs. I grab onto the back ledge as it lifts off the ground. 

We are basically flying. The gushing waters beneath us look so refreshing, but my passengers look out of the carriage and see no driver. Until I jump into the seat again. I look back and wave at golden eyes as the carriage roughly lands on the other side of the river. He must have been a demon if he could run that fast. He looks at me. I guess I'll see him again. 

We begin to walk as the horses are seriously tired. As we make it to the house I hum a tune. A tune that makes me happy. Elizabeth looks at me wide eyed and Edward opens up the window between me and them and asks,   
"(y/n), what happened?"  
"I will tell you all about it later." I winked at them both and they gave a breath that was full of relief. 

I stopped the carriage, jumped down and popped some carrots into each of the horses mouths. I open the door to the carriage and they walk out with their clothes in hand. I take the clothes off their hands and open the main door. 

They run straight to the living room. Their mother and father were there to listen to their side of the story, and I went off to put their clothes away. I wasn't worried. 

I came back into the living room with some red tea. I gave some to all four of them while they were discussing what had happened. I wasn't surprised at how they didn't believe them although, the mother did ask me what had happened. I simply explained that it was an attempted mugging, and that that was the reason that I was in the state I was in. When they all blinked, I clicked my fingers and my uniform was brand new again. The Mother, Father and Edward were confused at the sight. They rubbed their eyes and thought that it was their eyes playing tricks on their mind. Elizabeth advised that I don't try to show my gift in front of her family. I nodded. Of course.   
As they discussed over the tea that I was congratulated for over and over again, my mind was on other things. Who was that golden eyed man? And why did those purple haired things obey his commands? I guess I'll find out later tonight, like everyone else will.


	5. The First Ball

I can't believe that on my first day of being a butler, there is a masquerade ball going on. I don't really do large social events. Not because I'm shy or anything, but because of what happens when I'm there. It never goes well. But I have a plan, and I just have to keep myself away from things that triggered the last issue with me being at a ball. It was not pleasant. 

Flashback---Shouts of various men blurred themselves into each other and women were screaming. The noise threatened to rip my ears open, and a familiar colour was spattered everywhere. Red. The colour of passion, the colour of death. Everywhere. I should have known this would happen, but I guess that I was too trusting in humanity to think they would have changed their primal ways.   
My dress is ripped from desperate hands trying to grab me. Glass is embedded in my arm, and a bullet is lodged into my calf from a misfire of a gun. It truly is chaos, I thought. Maybe not as bad as wars that have spilled the blood of billions, or the gods trying to persuade me to choose them for the throne. I can't stand this. So I ran. And ran. And ran.   
A man had pinned me to a wall, a wild look in his eyes, trying to kiss me. I threw him over to the other side of the room, and found a way to get out of the crazed building. I see nothing but the woods for which I ran to for safety. This is where I'll stay, to hide from them. This is where I'll stay. ---End of Flashback

I heard my master calling for me. I rush to where my master is, and she asks me which colour should the ball theme be.   
"I think we should let your parents decide that my mistress, it is their Manor after all." She agrees, then I continue, "Would you like me to ask?"   
"Yes, fine. Thank you (y/n)."

I run as fast as the speed of sound until I reach the hallway. I knock on her father's study. My hands are twitching. I hold my hands in their usual butler-y position to make them stop.   
"Come in," I hear a bored voice behind the door. I see lots of paperwork through the structure of the door. I open the door and walk in with a forced posture.   
"What is it?" Elizabeth's father asked. I noticed that he actually wasn't in a bad mood. Even after seeing the huge piles of paperwork. That's good news.   
"I came to ask what theme you would like for the ball tonight?" I waited as he thought about the question.   
"A nice blue would work for the ball thank you." I nodded, and as I was walking out the door, he called me back.   
"What actually happened yesterday?" I swallowed my fear, then I spoke.  
I explained that I had left Elizabeth and Edward in the carriage, and that I had fought the mugger. I made up the rest of the story making sure that it linked back to the evidence. In other words, the carriage and I being a mess! As the person who had created everything using their imagination, this was a simple task. He surprisingly believed the story I had made. After a few silent moments had passed, I excused myself from his study. Whew... That was close.

I sprint back to Elizabeth. I notify her that the colour will be blue, and with that she nods. She walks to the living room, trusting me with the task of decorating the ballroom. 

I walk into the middle of the room and jump. I start singing as I threw the streamers to form a tent shape. 'So baby come light me up, and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby that's how I want it.' I hung balloons which came from my shallow breaths in the middle of the streamers. 'A little less conversation and a little more touch my body.'  
I run across the walls hanging more streamers, and hanging more balloons that pop out of thin air.   
'Coz' I'm so into you, into you. Got everyone watching us, so baby let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it.' I tie everything up so it goes with the chandelier. Then I land effortlessly. 'A little less conversation and a little more touch my body. Coz' I'm so into you, into you.' I dance about in the middle of the room as the floor lights up to my touch. I throw tables into their spaces, and set each of them up. I jump into the air and throw the silverware so it lands on the tables, just right. Then I land in the middle of the ballroom. Two minutes. I could and should have done it faster, I thought as I glanced at my pocket watch. I walk out of the prepared room to the beat of the song. I can't help but sing again. 'Got everyone watching us, so baby let's keep it secret. A little bit scandalous, but baby don't let them see it.' I can't help but like this song. 

I walk into the kitchen and tell the other servants what to make for the ball, telling them that when they're done that they can go enjoy the ball too if they wish. They cheer and hum happily while doing their work. Now I'm going full-shift tonight. This will be fun. 

Elizabeth says that I may meet Ciel and Sebastian, and many other guests. As she tells me that, the door bell rings. Paula opens the door for Elizabeth who greets the guests, and the rest of the family do too. She introduces me to the guests, (their names I don't think I'll remember) and they look happy to see me. I lead some guests that had arrived to the ballroom while Paula opens the door for the other guests. I try to calm my nerves, but that was when I saw him. Golden eyes. I saw him looking at me from across the room, with a smirk on his face. 

"Hi Alois, welcome, just walk inside," Elizabeth says to a boy who was around her age, and he nods.   
"Who's the new butler?" He asks, pointing at me. Her gaze directs at me, then she speaks.   
"That's (y/n), she is my new butler." She answers kindly. 

Claude's P.O.V. 

I couldn't help but glance at her body from across the room. It was so intoxicating. Her (h/c) hair pulled back, and her (e/c) eyes looking at me with a death glare. It seems to be something that I  
want to see over and over again. 

The servants lead us to the ballroom which was decorated splendidly (by none other than the beautiful lady butler), and then I see my master behaving himself which is simply irregular. I look back to (y/n), who looks simply amazing in a butler's outfit. She looks back clearly annoyed.

Reader's P.O.V. 

I walk to my master to ask a simple question. I ask about the guests and if they were all here, but my mistress responds with panic.   
"They were supposed to be here! Why aren't they here yet?!" She yells. I try calming her down, making her take deep breaths and all that jazz, but she looks sad. Then the door bell rings again. I walk off into the kitchen to make more food. I get Paula to help the young mistress. 

Paula opens the door to reveal a boy with dark blue hair and the bluest eye I ever did create, and a tall black butler with crimson eyes. A beautiful red.   
"Ciel, you're here! I thought you would never make it!" She tackles him... I feel really awkward in this particular situation.   
"Elizabeth! Get off me!" True love, well I guess. She gets off of him and he gets dragged by my mistress to the ballroom.

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

I saw her. An lady butler who had exponential beauty, hidden behind a mask. Her (h/c) hair pulled back, and her brilliant body. Her eyes seemed to be a mystery to me as they glared from across the room.   
She walked between the kitchen and the ballroom with her hips swaying side to side in a rhythmic motion, and I couldn't help but think that she would be an amazing dancer. My thoughts ran wild over this butler, and when she looked back at me, my knees began to buckle. 

When we entered the ballroom, I admired the decorations that hung in different shades of brilliant blue. It was set to enhance the beauty of the Manor, as well as bringing new life to it. 

I had to take another glance of this lady butler, hoping that I would meet her later tonight. My master seemed to be looking at the butler too, which had alarmed me. She obviously was just doing her job, but she looked amazing doing it. Everything she did was in a fluid motion, and when she looked at me her eyes kept luring me into their trap. 

As she walked away into the kitchen and the other servants walk into the ballroom in their finest clothes, I wondered if she was doing everything herself tonight. 

Reader's P.O.V. 

I walk out of the kitchen wheeling a cart with all the dishes on it to the tables. I laid it out in a beautiful but practical way, so it would be easier for people to get the food they want. I take the empty cart back to the kitchen and carry silver trays to the tables. I greet people on the way, making small talk. 

I have served everything. But it doesn't look like enough for a big ball like this. Hmm. I get to the kitchen again, wondering what to make. 

I start to make more food out of thin air with a wave of my hands. I place it into platters and arrange it on the silver trays. I fill a cart with food and empty the food onto the table in a presentable fashion. 

I go back into the kitchen, not having to worry about serving anymore food, serving beverages is the next thing to do. I gather drinks and have them served on a silver tray. 

I walk out with the tray in one outstretched hand like the butler I am, and serve the variety of drinks. I wave my hands over the tray again to replace the drinks that have been taken. I walk over to my mistress, offering her a drink. I realize that my master can't have alcohol. I make a few gestures and lift a water like substance out of the cup. I hold it in another cup and give my master the cup with no alcohol, while the one in my hand turns red. I sip this knowing that I can't get drunk no matter how I try. But I guess being a creator gives you perks toward everything. 

Ciel's P.O.V. 

A lady in a butler's outfit is an interesting thing to observe. The way her hips move, and the way she smiles makes me want to lift up this eyepatch and see it with both eyes. Who is she and why is she doing this? I saw her serving things before, so maybe she is a butler. 

She offers a drink to Elizabeth, while sipping on her own. She looks genuinely happy, and is engaged in conversation with Elizabeth. 

I turn to ask Sebastian about her but instead see him staring at her. Any moment now, his tongue is going to fall out. 

"Sebastian. Who is she?" I ask in a commanding tone.  
He snaps out of the trance still watching her. Then he clears his throat, and turns to face me.   
"I believe that she is a servant in the Midford Manor." He answers, then starts to gawk again as she turns around with her back towards us.   
She swings her hips to the beat, and it looks as though she is trying to tease us. 

She stops as a sound of broken glass comes from another guest, and they apologize as she rushes towards them.   
"Are you okay?" She asks them kindly. They nod, and she bends over, picking up the glass with her hands. She does this with incredible speed, which arises my thought of a demon butler at the Midford Manor. Serving the Midford family. 

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

I can't stop looking at her bent over form, and how her uniforms hugs her every curve. She wipes the wine off the floor with a whip of a handkerchief, with such speed, like she'd been doing it her while life.   
She completes the task at hand and rises to her feet, where I notice she is wearing high heels underneath her tidy uniform. 

She walks with such grace, out of the ballroom which has now broken the silence that there was when the lady butler cleaned the mess of a clumsy guest. She looks very competent, very beautiful and obviously very knowledgeable. What have I got myself into? 

Reader's P.O.V. 

I dispose of the glass and replace my handkerchief with one that had been there as my emergency replacement. I fix my gloves and walk back into the ball room. My mistress awaits me.

She tells me that there will be guests staying the night in some of the rooms that we have at the Manor. I assume that means to prepare the guest rooms. I give her a look, while reading her mind. Four rooms. Okay, I can do that. I walk away with the news while reviewing what she was thinking. Four males, four different rooms.

I head down the hallways. They are dark, but I didn't need to fret. I had been a warrior once, so I knew that I could handle any threat that came my way.

I approached the first room and made sure that everything was tidy. I clicked my fingers and everything was laid out in a suitable way for one guest. 

The next rooms I had done the same, ensuring that each one looked different in their own way. I don't like it if something's the same as something else. That just ruins the part of me that I have to embrace, which ruins my overall balance in myself. Which leads to destruction. Utter destruction. 

I head back to the ball. I walked to Elizabeth and notified her that the rooms were ready for our guests. 

Avoiding all of the guests was hard work, but then I felt that a little conversation with some servants wouldn't hurt. I talked with them until someone tapped my shoulder. 

"(y/n), may I have this dance with you?" None other than Edward had asked me, looking very good looking in his new tux. He held his hand out to me, awaiting a reply. I put my gloved hands in his and replied,   
"Why not?" He smiled at me.

I felt him tense when I put my hand on his shoulder, but I could tell he was nervous. His face turned red when I had put his hand on my back. But I didn't care. We danced the Waltz, gliding through the room like we knew what we were doing. I smiled, while he relaxed. I was glad that he could for once around me. Edward shivered for some unknown reason, so I asked,   
"What's wrong?"  
"I am just making sure that I don't stand on your feet," He said looking down, "but I guess after everything I saw that you've done today, you were already a professional in everything." I shrugged.  
"I have been through alot and explored this place along with the others. But between you and me, I've never been a butler before."   
"Really?" He questions. I nod in reply and he continues, "but you're so good at it." He looks at me and his cheeks go red. 

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

I saw Lady Elizabeth's brother dancing with the lady butler, and it looks like they were conversing. I suppress my anger in my clenched fists, looking away from them to make sure I don't do anything that I'd regret. 

I think my master saw me, as he looked at me with the same look. That man was trying to take the lady butler. The one that I had only imagined seeing, the only one that I'd ever desire. Breathe. I tell myself that over and over like a mantra until the song finishes. 

Then I hear a spanish song being played. Perfect. Only issue is that she may not reveal her name because of this being a masquerade ball. But I walk over to her with the confidence I always have to have as a butler, but this feels different. I feel like I could mess up, or ruin a perfect opportunity. 

I swallow my doubts and speak.   
"May I have this dance my lady?" I inquire. I hold my hand out for her.   
"Yes you may," her (e/c) eyes met mine and goosebumps spread over my skin, rejoicing how she had smiled. My heart that shouldn't be able to beat races faster than any mortal heart could. She places her dainty gloved hand in mine, and we set off into a salsa. 

It seems as though she was made to do this. Her hips swung with the beat, and when we split, she did the steps with a smile. She did it with passion. Like she was meant for this dance. To dance with me. I felt like my heart was falling for this creature of beauty. I watched as her steps joined with mine, and my eyes changed to their unnatural magenta. 

Her eyes looked at mine and she stepped back. I was now nervous. What if she was scared, and she didn't want to dance with me? My eyes changed back to their blood red, and she looked as though she knew what had happened. 

But right at that moment she was in my arms, we had to switch dance partners. I let go of her and received another girl. 

Claude's' P.O.V. 

I had been lucky to recieve the beautiful butler from Sebastian, and as she twirled into my arms, we met each other's gazes. Her (e/c) eyes stared into my golden ones, and I felt a wave of feeling invade my senses. 

She stepped back, letting herself embrace the dance. Embrace the beat. (y/n) still glared at me with annoyance, but I pulled her against me again while I whispered in her ear, "we didn't finish our game of chase." She looks up at me, and simply holds my hand, and puts the other around my neck. And I must say, she looks so, so, lovely. Her mask may cover most of her face, but her eyes hold true beauty, pure like the rest of her body. 

We sway with the music, the moment filled with bliss. I couldn't believe that she intently danced with me, and showed me what I had been missing in this eternal life of mine. Our steps were in sync. Nothing felt out of place or boring. But then we had to switch again. 

Ciel's P.O.V. 

The lady butler twirled into my arms, which I had never expected to happen for this whole song. 

She looks at me with her beautiful (e/c) eyes through the black mask she wears. My eye darts to the ground, trying to make sure that the rest of my body could keep up with hers. Her beautiful, dancing body. 

She puts my hand on her lower back, and my other hand in hers. She wraps her arm around my neck as we dance. I notice Alois staring at us, so I poke my tongue.   
"That wasn't nice my lord." I hear her say in an innocent voice with a smirk.   
"He was just jealous," I scoff.  
I tug at my collar. She is absolutely amazing in every way, especially at making me anxious. She glances at my nervous stature, then speaks,  
"You can relax if you wish to." I nod. I couldn't relax. I had the most beautiful thing in my arms, how was I to relax? I swing her around to the next person as we switch. Unfortunately the next person was Alois. I clench my fists before I have to receive the next girl.

Alois' P.O.V. 

I continued the twirling motion of (y/n), and then I hold her in my arms. She is a very nice butler I must admit. Her eyes behind the mask intrigue me. Her hair looks soft, and I want to touch it really badly. Maybe it would be softest thing in the world! 

I couldn't believe how good she was at dancing, and I let her take control. My body was struggling to keep the pace, but she smirked and danced faster. I managed to only just keep up. I smirked whilst bringing my hand lower down her back. I was slapped before I could reach my destination. 

She looked me in the eye as we danced, our steps being something that a professional would never be able to pull off. Time slowed as I saw her gorgeous, shining smile. 

And with that, the song had finished and everyone bowed. I thanked her for the dance, and she returned the thanks. I'll never forget her. 

Reader's P.O.V. 

I walk to my mistress who gives me praise on my dancing. I wasn't tired, so I had offered to walk all of the guests out. All of the guests had left, except for some men that I had danced with.   
"My lady, are they staying the night?" I ask. She nods.   
"Show them to their rooms please (y/n)," She yawned. She must be really tired, because even I thought it had been a long day. 

I lead them down the dark hallways, some of them trying to spark a conversation.   
"-You were an amazing dancer-" Alois says.  
"-However did you acquire such skill?-" Claude asks.  
"-One day, can you dance with me again?-" Ciel asks with a deep scarlet blush staining his cheeks.   
"-You really are as beautiful as everyone says you are miss.-" Sebastian says with admiration. 

They wait for a reply; for which I gladly gave.  
"Thank you, I am of Spanish blood. Dancing and music are a strong belief that I have practiced for all of my life. Yes, I do hope that we can dance again," I look at crimson eyes this time instead of all four of them, "It is nice to hear that someone else thinks I'm beautiful. That is too kind of you." He blushes and says that it was no problem. I leave everything in silence again as I think. I scan their minds looking for what they are. 

Two demons, their masters. All fighting for what they can't have.

This will be an interesting night...

(A/N- I will put drawings up if you want me too, and the lyrics that I've put on some of the chapters are the songs that inspire that part of the story. To indicate, they haven't taken their masks off yet. Cliffhanger. Bum bum bum... XD)


	6. The First Night

I approach the doors that lead to the four guest rooms. I let them choose which room that each of them wanted, and wait patiently as the two butlers prepare their masters for bed. I see Claude and Sebastian walk out of the rooms which I had decorated. I watch them declare war with their glares, and turn toward me. I tell them that I'm going to say goodnight to the young earls. I walk away to the room that Alois chose first.

I knock cautiously.  
"Come in Claude, it better be good." I open the door in a swift motion. He realizes that it was just me and blushes awkwardly.

Alois' P.O.V.

I see (y/n) standing in the doorway. I feel my face getting hot, and then I couldn't help but stammer out, "I'm s-sorry, I thought you were Claude..." I rub the back of my neck, mentally slapping myself.  
Reader's P.O.V. "It's okay, I was just saying goodnight to you, your highness." I say reassuring him.  
"Call me Alois. It would be better if you called me Alois." I smiled. Of course. I say goodnight and bow. As I was going to walk out the door, he calls me back.  
"Yes, ahem, Alois?" I didn't feel comfortable calling a noble by his first name.  
"Can you tell me a story about you?" I was surprised at his request, the words sitting still on my tongue.  
"Of course. I am a butler of the Midford Manor," I started, just to see if he would react.  
"I mean apart from being a butler!" He joked. But he then continued, "or are you a demon?" I sit down and simply say,  
"I am different. That is how I accept myself."  
"Just tell me a story please! Even if you only have demonic tales of past masters!" The blankets on his legs were controlling his kicking.

Alois' P.O.V.

"Okay. I'll try. I was alot of things when I was wandering around the world. I had my own ship, that I had built myself. A fine crew which unfortunately, got killed in a mighty sea battle, a blood bath." I ask how it went down, and she was reluctant to answer my question. "But you see, if you have an imagination, you can invent the greatest stories to fall asleep to."  
"So you didn't have a mighty war ship, the blood bath or the fine crew, you just made the story up?" I ask annoyed.  
"I didn't say anything about which stories were made up." She winked, and wished me goodnight as she shut my doors. I was drowsy from all that dancing, so I let darkness lull me too sleep.

Ciel's P.O.V.

I hear a knock on my guest room door. I assume it's either Sebastian or beautiful (y/n). I decide to take the risk.  
"Come in." I say. She walks through the door, and I can't help but wonder what words to say next.  
"I came to wish you goodnight my lord." She states plainly.  
"Oh okay." I get out of bed, walking towards her.

I wrap my arms around her, feeling her tense up. She looks shocked, as her eyes are wide open, and her arms have no idea what to do. I was about to let go when she wrapped hers around me in a joyful manner. She then whispers in my ear,  
"Goodnight my lord."  
"You can call me Ciel. Please. Call me Ciel." She nods and lets go. She begins to walk out the door, but I don't want her to leave.

"Can you teach me how to dance? I'm not very good at it." I say in a begging tone. She seems to show sympathy as she walks towards me.  
"You danced quite well before, I don't see why you are having issues now."  
"Please?" She grabs my hand and we go into dancing positions.

She hums a tune, and then we move, our steps synchronizing in the way they should. We spin around and around. I feel as though this moment was for me. Dancing with her. It feels like a whole new me has risen from the husk of my hatred and sadness. She then spins me around, making me fall onto the bed. I smile. But then I realize what she had done.

I'm in bed, and now she is tucking me in. I fell for it. Fell for her trick.  
"Goodnight, you need to get to sleep." She smirks. I reach up and give her another hug. She then looks back to me from the door, and I had to ask.  
"What are you?"  
"I am different, and am willing to serve." She replies in a kind tone.  
"Goodnight, (y/n)." She smiles, then walks out of the room. I fell asleep thinking about her. And only her.

Claude's P.O.V.

I fix my tie, making sure I look good for her. I am anticipating her arrival when I hear a knocking sound from the other side of the door.  
"Come in." The door opens to reveal a certain lady butler of my interest. Her eyes look around the room, and then her gaze lands on me.  
"I am just here to say goodnight." She states. I look at her, then smirk. She really thinks I'll let her get away that easy? She walks towards me, giving me a glare.

"What about our game of chase? Or have you forgotten already?" I mockingly tease.  
"No. I have not forgotten. That is just what I was about to propose." She smirks. She runs towards the window, which is too high for anyone to jump from.  
"(y/n)! Don't jump!" I yell to her while attempting to block her path to the window. She pushes past and throws herself through the open window. I jump after her, landing in a bunch of hay. But I couldn't say that (y/n) had a safe landing.

Actually, I couldn't see her anywhere. Just then, something holds me down.  
I see her on top of me holding my wrists to the ground. I smirked. Maybe she does want to play.

I didn't see her being this strong a demon. I blink my eyes, and she is replaced with a statue. I throw the statue off of me to see her catch it. She places it down gently, and I couldn't help but ask the one question that was burning in my mind.  
"Are you a demon?" I ask the lady butler.  
"Yes and no." That didn't answer my question at all.  
"What do you mean yes and no?" I questioned, "you are either a demon or something else, you can't be both." She gave me a look that I couldn't argue with. Those eyes will always have command over me. Then she jumps up to the window and waves. I climb up the wall, meeting her in the room once again.

"Goodnight, I will have to bid you adieu." She says shaking my hand. Her grip was strong, but gentle at the same time.  
"Goodnight (y/n)," then I thought for a moment. "When are you going to bed?"  
"I don't need to."  
"Well can you stay then?"  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. But I'll see you in the morning, where you'll be a guest instead of a butler!" She jokes. That was when I couldn't stop myself.

I pinned her to a wall, my eyes glowing their unnatural magenta. She looks so lovely, but I want her for myself. I feel my arm get grabbed by her when I attempted to touch her face.  
"You won't touch me again. Understand?" She sounds like someone who knows power. Who knows how to control others. I nod after she looks at me with those cold eyes. She walks out as if nothing happened, as if those eyes didn't change their state. I lay back on my bed, thinking about what she would have done if I had continued like my intentions wanted.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

I awaited her arrival, thinking about what she'd say or do. Or what I'd say or do. I can't explain the feeling she gave me before when she looked in my direction, or the feeling that took over me when she had danced with the others.

A familiar knocking sound came from the other side of the door.  
"Please come in," I say in a calm manner. The door opens, and she greets me like I am a guest. How nice.  
"I came to say goodnight to you." Her voice is as sweet as nectar.  
"I just wanted to say, that you are an amazing dancer, and that you are very competent at your job as a butler." I compliment with a hint of confidence.  
"Thank you, I do try." She replies with a dramatic gesture. I couldn't help but chuckle. I want to talk to her but I don't know how to do it. "What is your name?" I inquire. She replies with a smile.  
"My name is (y/n), and you are?" I feel like she knows in a way, but I answer anyway in a tone that is different from my usual one.  
"Sebastian Michaelis, head butler of the Phantomhive Manor." I hold my hand out and she shakes it. Her grip is a strong but gentle one as her touch brings goosebumps to my skin.  
"Nice to meet you, goodnight Sebastian."

And with that, she lets go of my hand and walks towards the door. I block her path, just to see what she would do. She lets her gaze roam all over my face, then let's it stay where my eyes are.  
"I need to use the door to get out please." She explains.  
"Tut, tut, tut. Why would you need to do that when you can stay?" I wave my finger in front of her face. She states that she can't do that, she had duties to return to.  
"Aww... Why not?" I tease.  
"Because I need to get to my duties. Please move." Her tone was serious, so I tried to lighten up the mood.

"What if I don't?" I question.  
My eyes flash pink, with their cat-like pupil slits. She pulls my tie so she's only a couple of centimeters in front of my nose.  
"You can't use tricks like that on me." Her eyes focused on mine. She then continued, "not when I know what I need to do to get what I want." She smirked, and with a blink of an eye, had me on the ground.  
"I guess you win this round." I say in a congratulatory tone. She was holding my shoulders down with her body close to mine. I blushed, but it was too dark for her to notice, or so I thought.

"Oh does the little demon have a different idea?" Her tone mocked me, and I couldn't help but fill with pride and flip us over so I was on top of her.  
"What sort of idea did you have in mind?" I winked. Next thing I knew she had lifted me up, and placed me on the bed. I thought of the wildest things, but then I had realized what she had done. Distracted me so I was away from the door.

"I noticed that you seem to lose yourself when someone has you in the dark." I hear her voice say in a low whisper next to my ear. She then ruffles my hair, and walks towards the door again.

"Goodnight Sebastian. You really shouldn't misbehave, otherwise you'll be punished by your master." I looked at her as she was about to close the door. She looked back at me mischieviously and placed a finger on her lips whilst standing in the doorway. The door clicked, then silence took the entire room.

I lay still in my bed, watching the moon light shining through the window. She seemed nice; she liked to cause trouble. She is a demon butler. A woman demon butler. My mind runs wild over this new butler, and I had a feeling that I wasn't the only one.  
"Such a tease." I roll over on my side, reminiscing about what had just happened.

Reader's P.O.V.

I walked down to check on my mistress who Paula had kindly put to bed for me. It was late. 11:30. Wow.

I opened a large door of simple brown glazed wood, to see my master sleeping peacefully on her huge bed.

I walk out of the room and down the hallways to my quarters. It is a large room, with a (f/c) theme. It had the basics, furniture, a bed, and a washroom. It was more than enough for a creature like me. I liked this alot.

I hung up my butler's uniform so I could take a shower, letting the cold water soothe my nerves again. The nerves I had gained from the first day. I dry myself and slip on a (f/c) nightgown. I brush my teeth looking in the mirror that I had. That was intense. That was only the beginning, and I guess more will come.

I get into my large bed, reminiscing memories of today's events. I let my hair fall out of its ponytail and let it spread across my pillow. I hope tomorrow will be just as exciting.

(A/N- I know that it's taking a long time to get into important stuff, {like our beautiful sebby} but this is a very hard plot to write. I hope that you are liking the story so far ♡♡ Thank you for taking your time to read the story)


	7. Butler's Pride

Reader's P.O.V.

I make sure that I'm presentable in a flash. My uniform is tidy, gloves and all. My hair is tidy. That's a first. But I guess everything could be worse. 

I am a butler of honor. I   
serve until the day I perish, or until the day the promise has been lifted. Even if it means dealing with some unruly guests. If I couldn't do that, what sort of butler would I be? 

I walk out of my room and then sprint down the stairs, lighting the candles with a wave of my hand. The staircase being my slide, I land with my arms in the air, so that I am balanced and composed. I stroll down the hallway, with my upright stance and steady march. Just like a soldier.

I approach the all so familiar mahogany door of my mistress, and knock on it three times. I hear a faint voice speaking to me.   
"Come in (y/n)," I open the door and walk in as she continues to speak. "Can you make me look really nice today?" I give her a look, causing her to explain even more.   
"I want to look cute for Ciel!" She tells me with a red hue tinting her cheeks. I nod. 

I walk over to her and put my hands over her eyes.   
"Imagine the prettiest dress that you've ever seen." I say with a hint of being a magician in my voice. She does what I say with a smile, waiting to see if her dress would do anything. Harnessing her thought, I move my left hand and make a few gestures. The threads of her lavender dress shifted their positions, changed their colour, and then took form of a beautiful pink dress with lots of ruffles. I lift my hands away from Elizabeth, resulting in her darting away from me as she looked in the mirror.  
"It looks wonderful! Thank you (y/n)!" She cries.   
"There's something missing." I say with my thumb and index finger leaning on my chin.   
"What's missing? I think it looks outstanding!" She twirled in her newly made dress. But with me being me, my ideas had taken over the task. With a click of my fingers, glitter had covered the dress, giving it that sparkle it needed to make it past my high expectations. 

I flick my wrist like a bull fighter would in the ring to reveal a beautiful pink ribbon. Not an ordinary pink either. A pink that had more of a red tinge, but didn't lose any of the girly feeling either. I tie it around Elizabeth's waist, then stand back admiring all the work I had put into this dress. She gives me a hug while squealing, and runs down into the living room. 

I pull my gloves and let go of them with a quick snap.   
"This day will be just like yesterday," I tell myself.  
I take a deep breath as I'm walking out of the door. As I I make my way down the long corridors, I observe their fragile beauty. The paintings of past Earls of the Midford Manor. The colour of the walls. The things I seemed to know but seemed to be mystified by. 

I take a thought whilst I glance at my pocket watch. 7:00. I better get the dining room set for breakfast. I sprint through the labyrinth of corridors, faster than the speed of sound. My shoes glide across the floor, air flows over my body and the moment feels like it could last forever. Except it didn't, I was running too fast.   
I screech to a stop before any maid or other servant has the opportunity to see me. 

The dining room. A magnificent room. One that I must set up again, but at least I know what I'm doing. I step in with confidence as I hear everyone getting themselves ready in their rooms. 

I see a few servants who greet me. I smile at them, and speak.   
"You may leave this task to me, I have this covered."  
"But we were to do this while you had gotten the young mistress ready," a maid says. When I give her a look, she questions me, "have you already prepared Lady Elizabeth?" I lose some of my patience and say with authority,  
"You may leave." I point towards the door, and they all turn towards me. They look at me with an expression that demanded more information. "Now!" I bellow, my eyes flashing a change of colour and anger to the servants. They all run out the door and shut it as fast as they can. 

When the door closes, I walk up to it and open it just a tiny bit, fear spreading across their faces when they see me.   
"Make sure that no one else comes in, understand?" They nod their heads, quivering in their shoes. I shut the door again, being careful that I don't slam it.

I glance around the dining room. The table being so long, I ponder at the thought of at least twenty people making it. I snap out of my thoughts, and begin the task at hand. 

Ciel's P.O.V. 

I have Sebastian lead me to the entrance of the dining room. As we made our way there, a couple of servants warn us not to enter.   
"Why not?" I question.   
"(y/n) told us to stay out, and to let no one enter." A maid explains.  
"But you could let us in, can't you?" Sebastian says in an innocent tone. He is anything but innocent. They shake their heads with a look of fear in their expressions. What had happened to make them like this?

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

I turn towards my master awaiting a response; an order. I hear nothing from my master. Instead, I see him walking off in the direction of the living room. 

I follow him with my long strides, catching up with him.   
"Young master, what is the matter?"  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
"About what, may I ask?"  
My master stays silent for a moment, then speaks.  
"I need you to talk to the servants about (y/n). Find out more about her."  
"Why are you concerned about her? They were just like Finny, Bard and Mey-Rin when I scold them. Why is this any different young master?" I question.   
"Don't make me repeat myself Sebastian."  
"Yes my Lord." I say with my right hand over my non-beating heart and bow. 

I walk back the way we came, spotting the servants we were talking to before.   
"Hello again, may I please go into the dining room?"   
The servants open the door, no longer afraid. I see the table set, and a feast prepared.   
"I know the other servants didn't do this," I say to myself. I hear another voice talk to me, sounding sweet like dripping honey.   
"That's because they didn't. I don't believe I came to retrieve you nor your master." She says with a polite tone walking towards me.   
"I'm sorry, I had got myself lost in this huge Manor. May you show me to where my master might be?" I ask nicely, but I really don't think she'll help me with the response she had given with me before, but she surprised me this time.   
"Yes I can. If I couldn't do that, what sort of butler would I be?" She replies. 

She asks me to follow her out the door and down the hallway. Her hands were clasped behind her back in a relaxed manner, her steps silent. I decide to speak.   
"Are you new to this, being a butler?"   
"Yes. I am the head butler of the Midford Manor, and I plan to be the most competent." Wow. I have no words to explain myself right now, but I blurt out some anyway. "You really are a competent butler. But may I ask, do you let any of the other servants do anything?"  
"Mainly entertain the family when I'm doing things, or to make sure nothing goes wrong when I'm gone."  
"You do everything?" I say with a look of disbelief. She turns to me and studies my face with those gorgeous (e/c) eyes.   
"No. As I told you, they make sure nothing goes wrong when I'm away, just to make them feel important. To make sure they don't feel obsolete." She says with a stern look on her face.  
"If you need help then I could, I mean if you wanted-" I start talking, but get interrupted in the process. 

Claude's P.O.V. 

I see Sebastian with the lady butler and couldn't help but give him a glare. My master then speaks to her.   
"My, isn't it nice bumping into you here? Where are you heading off to?" My master never acts this nice to other butlers. She shakes his hand, and replies.   
"Hello, it is nice to see you up. I was just taking Sebastian to get everyone else for breakfast." She smiles a closed-eye smile. It looks so wonderful when she does it, but the mention of Sebastian's name makes the sight bitter-sweet.  
"Come with us, everyone is going to love what has been made by the head chef this morning!" Sebastian gives her a look, which I don't understand the reason for. So I speak up.   
"Thank you, that would be lovely. Lead the way."

She leads us down the hallways, hips swaying side to side, heels tapping the floor without much sound. Her strides are fast, but not too much to bear. I wish that I could do something other than staring, but others were here too. 

We approach the door to the living room, (y/n) opening it to notify everyone that breakfast had been made. Everyone gets up from their places, and begin to follow her. 

Edward's P.O.V. 

I really hope that this doesn't end up like yesterday's breakfast, with the blushing Edward pancake sculpture. Remembering the moment in my mind, I start to blush again. I put my hands up to my face trying to cover my reddening face. 

"Edward, are you okay?" (y/n) turns to me, while I'm still in my seat. Her scent is filling my nose, and a wave of embarrassment crashes over me while I try to find words to say.   
"Uh... Yeah, I'm fine." She holds out her hand to help me up, and I couldn't help but take it. Her gloved hand felt cold but comfortable as she smiled at me. I was out of my seat and she asked me to follow her to the dining room. 

When we arrive at the table, it is covered with food on silver trays and their lids. She walks to the table and takes the lids off. As everyone takes their seats, she bows with her right hand over her heart. Everything looked so delicious. But I couldn't wait to see what she had in store for us this morning. 

Elizabeth's P.O.V. 

(y/n) walks towards me with a grin on her face, and stands by me. She then drops her smile to reveal a serious expression.   
"What is wrong (y/n)?" I question in concern.   
"Do they not like the food I put in front of them?" She looked offended by Claude and Sebastian.   
"They don't eat in public I don't think, because I've never seen them eat." I reply. Just then (y/n) walks towards them. I can see things are going to be different with this new butler of mine. 

Reader's P.O.V. 

How could they not eat? Or sit down? I walk towards Claude and pull out a seat for him, and gesture for him to sit in it. He hesitantly sits, while I push the chair in.   
"Have some food. It's not poisoned or anything, otherwise I wouldn't feed it to my master or her family."  
"I'm sure you wouldn't, but I'm not hungry-" Claude tried to reply before I interrupt. I have to use the big guns.   
"But Claude, if you didn't eat it I would be really sad..." I pull some puppy dog eyes and a quivering lip to see if he would react. I know that he's a demon, but I am supposed to be able to do anything and everything.   
"I suppose that having a bite wouldn't hurt," He says pausing, "but only if you feed me." He smirks. Really. Today is the day I feed a demon everyone. I guess everyone has a first for everything. 

I pick up a fork and stab it into the egg, making its yolk bleed onto the toast. I cut the toast to have a bite-sized piece remaining on the fork as I lift it.   
"I hope you like it." I say before putting the fork into his mouth, and pulling it out. He chews his food, then swallows, licking his lips.  
"That was delicious. Who made this?" Claude asks with intent.

I earn a few looks (especially from Sebastian) but I excuse what is happening and say that I will explain later.   
"The chef did." I reply. I shove another piece in his mouth, watching some yolk drip down the side of his face.   
"Well the chef did okay, but I'm guessing that it wasn't the chef that made this." I use the napkin to wipe his face. His square jawed, unblemished face.  
"Who do you think made it then?" I say with a smirk.   
"You. No one could make a meal that tastes this good, except for the woman who had made the food for the ball. Which was in fact, you."

I stand up from my kneeling position, and excuse myself from the intense situation. As I walk away, I notice that he is still eating the food that I had made him. He gives me a smile, which I felt happy for. I am here to serve. 

I walk past Elizabeth's father, who then calls me back.   
"What was that?" He asked impatiently.   
"He said that he wouldn't eat unless I fed him, so I fed him two mouthfuls. Now I can resume my duties."   
"Thank you for being a good butler, doing such impossible and unruly tasks, I wish that Elizabeth could have found you sooner."  
"There is no need to thank me, I am simply a different butler," I bow, "I am just proud to be a butler of such a splendid family."   
I excuse myself again, and walk over to the other demon. 

"Hello Sebastian, I notice that you're not eating either." I say with a concerned tone.   
"Sit down Sebastian," I command him whilst pulling out a chair for him.  
"I don't need to, I am not hungry-" I push the chair in behind him, so quickly that he had no time to react. "Aah!" He gasps loudly. I had caught him off guard. Which is surprising because he's the demon here.   
"There. You need to eat please." I place a plate in front of him.   
"I don't understand, what are you?" He says, still comprehending my quick reflexes. He then whispers to me, "are you a demon?"  
"I am simply different. And I wouldn't talk about things like that at the table." I say trying to explain.   
"Actually, it would be interesting if you were a demon." He smirks collectively.   
"I said, don't talk about such things at the table."

Sebastian's P.O.V.

She was bending down towards my face while scolding me, despite her average height. She was treating me like I was more than a servant. More than a butler. She treated me very kindly. I decide to return the favor. 

"Well let me help you then. That way, you don't have to do everything by yourself."   
She looks as though she is considering my offer, then moves a stray piece of (h/c) hair so it lays behind her ear. "You are a guest. Guests do not help with housework or other chores. So may I ask that you enjoy the food in front of you, otherwise it is quite wasteful." She says informatively.

I pick up the fork whilst studying how clean it was. It looked like it was just made!   
"Is the silverware new?"   
"Yes it is. Made from pure silver. I couldn't let my master or her family eat with old or tarnished silverware." She says this as she shrugs her shoulders, but just then I feel someone tapping on my shoulder. 

"Sebastian, you should learn a lesson or two from this butler. She does everything and thinks of everything before it need be done." My master tells me, then looks towards (y/n). She blushes, but replies in a way that surprised me even more. 

"It is only natural that I do what needs to done, but I'm glad that you think that I'm doing a good job. But I'm sure that Sebastian here is just as good at his job." She smiles at us kindly.   
I was sure that she is a demon butler. But right now, I'm having second thoughts. 

She ushers me to eat, but not in a forceful way. All the while my master threatens to order me to eat her specially made food. I look at him, then to her. I move the fork in between my fingers, observing the way it reflected the light as it moved. I will try it. Maybe human food will taste better if she makes it. 

I stab the fork into the egg, making it bleed its yolk onto the toast. I cut the toast to have a bite-sized piece remaining on the fork. This looks like a special chef made it, and it would be tastier than any human soul. I open my mouth and put the fork's contents in it. I chew slowly, ever so slowly, savoring the taste as I went.   
I swallow the creamy paste, allowing the sensation of human food go down my throat and I let peristalsis take over. I stay silent for a moment, collecting myself after tasting the finest human food that anyone has ever made. 

"This is delicious! There are truly no words to explain how good this is," I say taking another bite, "you truly are a competent butler." My mouth is full when my master starts to speak.   
"Sebastian is eating human food? This must be a miracle!" He says sarcastically, with his hands waving about. I swallow again and look toward my young master. I give him a death glare. But I couldn't help but feel that (y/n) was amused with our banter. She starts to laugh, but she covers her mouth to prevent another one escaping. 

"I have to excuse myself my young lord, Sebastian," She starts, "I hope that I'll see you two later." She turns to walk away, but I can't help but call her back.   
"You're just going to leave? I have to find some way to thank the cook of the meal." I say with a smirk spreading  
across my face as I lift her gloved hand and kiss it.   
She moves her hand away and speaks,  
"Unfortunately, I have other duties to return to." She turns to walk again but then turns around, "by the way, I'm not the chef you need to thank." She winks at me. I watch as she walks away. But then I notice that there is a beautiful thornless black rose sitting next to my plate, and that it has a red ribbon tied to it. I smile at the thought. She really is wonderful. 

Reader's P.O.V.

I walk towards Edward who is again staring at me. I have realized that I don't seem so phased by it anymore. I smile at him, then I see Alois walking to me. I guess I had to talk to him sooner or later this morning.

"Hello (y/n), how are you?" I hesitate before reluctantly answering.   
"I'm fine Alois, and how are you?"   
"I'm fine now that I'm talking to you," He says with admiration. Oh. This will be fun.   
"I need to resume my duties, so I'm sorry, I need to excuse myself." I see his smile fade as I say those words.  
"I guess I'll see you later then  
(y/n)."  
"That would be nice." I reply. He seems to smile again, and I can see the thoughts darting around his head. Some gross, some nice, and some really sad. But I guess that's what happens to mortals, or immortals giving up their immortality to see how it feels to be a mortal like I did a long time ago. 

I walk towards Edward shrugging off the feeling. He smiles and motions for me to sit in the chair next to him.   
"It's okay, I don't need to sit. I am a servant my Lord. I can stand like everyone else." He seemed taken back by my response. He decides to start small talk with me. 

Edward's P.O.V.

I begin by asking about her day (which lets me hear more of her wonderful silken voice despite her short answers). As we continue talking, the conversation gets even more interesting. 

"Are you going to do another amazing magic trick with my breakfast?" I ask with a teasing smile.   
"Are you sure you would like me to?" She asks unsure about what I'm going to do next.   
"Yes, I'm sure," I start, then I clear my throat so that everyone's watching, "(y/n) is going to do something amazing with my breakfast, and I want you all to see it!" My sister lifts her head, and so does all of our guests' heads. I smile at her, and she starts to speak. 

"I will ask Edward what he wants his breakfast turned into, and I will simply do it." Everyone looks wide-eyed, as I tell everyone what she will turn my breakfast into.   
"How will she do that?!" Alois shouts rudely.  
"Magic, that is how." She explains. She moves all trays away from the plate to make sure no one thinks that she switched it. She lifts up the lid to show nothing is in it. Showing everyone, she places the lid on top of my breakfast, closing her eyes. 

"Abracadabra!" She lifts the lid to reveal a deluxe breakfast turned into a miniature replica of the Buckingham Palace. I heard people talk, ooh and aah, and some people walked up to it to see if it was really there. I watched in amusement. I will never get over how amazing she is. 

Ciel's P.O.V. 

I say, this butler really does know what she's doing. Unfortunately, I still don't know what she is. My bet for her being a demon is withering away quickly, and I just can't stand how she seems to... to.. be so good. Be so beautiful. Yet she talks to everyone. But I guess that is what a butler does. Even if she is a lady butler. 

This feeling inside of me seems to be getting worse as the seconds tick by. Jealousy? Is that what this is? The way that Sebastian had kissed her hand, how Claude had been fed by her, how she does all of that with them. I just want to talk to her again, so I decide that I should congratulate her on her amazing magic trick.   
I call (y/n) over to me, and she walks with such grace towards me. 

"Yes my Lord?" She asks.   
"I told you to just call me Ciel." She shrugs her shoulders in response.  
"You must understand that I am simply a butler my Lord. Unfortunately I cannot call people by their first name. It is rather inappropriate unless I am talking to another servant, for which you are not."  
I couldn't help but think that she is trying to make sure she doesn't say my name, or if it's a forced habit. 

"I force this habit on myself because it is necessary my Lord, so that I am not informal towards anyone at any time." It was like she had read my mind just then, how queer  
"You don't have to worry about that (y/n), it is not informal to call me by my first name."  
"Okay then Ciel," She starts, my stomach has butterflies going crazy right now, "I need to carry on my duties, so I'm sorry, I have to excuse myself." She says kindly.  
She walks away, hips swaying, her shoes gliding across the floor as she walks to the other side of the table. The table I know she decorated. Just like everything else that has been set up for us, I have a gut feeling. 

Alois' P.O.V.

(y/n) walks over to me, and asks if I need anything. She really is kind. I feel like I have been acting different every time that she comes to see me, or I go to see her. I reply saying no thank you, but then I clear my throat. 

"It really was an amazing trick you did! Can you tell me how you did it?" She shakes her head, and then speaks,   
"I am afraid to tell you that a magician never reveals her secrets." A smirk grows on her face before I reply with a very predictable answer.   
"Why not?" I say, impatience filling my mind.   
"Well you see, if I told you then it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?" She taps her finger on the side of her head, a normal gesture to say 'think about it Alois'.   
I couldn't do anything else except nod in agreement. She smiles a close-eyed smile as I reply,   
"Can you do it to mine? I think it would be really cool to have my breakfast turned into something..."  
"If that is what you wish, then so be it. What would you like your breakfast turned into your highness?" She places the lid onto the plate, awaiting my answer.   
"What about your ship? I would like to see how that looked!" A smile grows on my face as I watch her wave her hands over the covered plate.   
"Arbandigosia!" She says as lifts the lid again, revealing a ship that was extravagant, a ship that was grande. I couldn't help but look in awe. How could she do this? 

Reader's P.O.V.

I see Alois' face light up as he saw a replica of the ship that I used to sail a very long time ago. He just stares at it. This is when I amaze my audience even more and add an additional condiment ocean for it to sail on.  Everyone turns their heads to see Alois' breakfast sculpture. 

I couldn't help but remember how it felt like to sail on that ship. 

Flashback---The salty air filling my lungs, the seagulls squawking as they glide on the wind. The flaps of the sail and calls of my crew merrymaking ring in my ears. The waves crash on the side of the 'Arbandigos', coating the (f/c) ship in sea foam. The horizon spreads in front of us, the sun slowly setting. We were going where the wind takes us, as we had no home to go back to. It was something that filled my time, and got me away from heaven, hell and the void,  and the one responsibility I couldn't take care of. The one I had been running from for thousands of years. As we were celebrating our latest victory, an enemy fleet surrounded us. 

I yell orders to the crew, drawing my sword. The many ships connect themselves to ours while ruining our paintwork. We were the most feared Pirates of the seven oceans. Until our last battle, where blood spattered everywhere. Canon balls split the ship, while I try to fight the hordes. I try to put energy into the ship, to hold it together. 'My thoughts are not working!' I frantically think. This human body can't do what my natural one could, and I was angry because of it. I try to revive my fellow sea men, but I couldn't stop the hordes from breaking the entire ship. I was too late. Blood decorated the pieces of the Arbandigos, while floating bodies were scattered amongst the waves. I was taken hostage, but no one knew what I was at the time. Not even the crew that I called family.---End of Flashback

"(y/n), are you okay? You look upset. Did I do something to offend you?" Alois asks with a confused look. I snap out of my thoughts, and glance at Alois before speaking.   
"Oh no, I was just thinking about something..." He then decided to surprise me.  
"Did you sail a ship like this?"  
"Aye, it was called the Arbandigos, the mightiest ship to sail the seven seas!" I say in my best pirate accent. Alois giggles, laughing when he replies.   
"You're so funny! You should be my butler! Claude doesn't laugh or make jokes like yours!" I was taken aback by this statement. I gasp,  
"Really?"  
"Yes! No kidding here!" He smiles again, while out of the corner of my eye I see Claude walking towards us.   
"Well you see your highness, I do try to keep my master's guests happy. I need to excuse myself for a moment." I walk away as I hear a very brief conversation between Alois and Claude. 

"Your highness, what are we going to do about the new demon butler?" Claude asks with concern in his tone.   
"How are we sure she's a demon? She is way too beautiful to be one!" I then hear a slap across skin. I turn to see that it was Alois who had slapped Claude. Claude looks like nothing had happened, but I couldn't let something like that slide.   
I march over to Alois, leaning towards him.

Alois' P.O.V. 

"What was that for?" She asks sternly.   
"I was just simply punishing my servant, that is all," I snap at her. I didn't mean to, it just happened. But the calm look on her face changes to one that is trying to hold back anger.   
"For what may I ask?"  
"He was being rude."  
"No excuse. Asking about a new butler is not being rude, slapping people is. Even if they are a demon." She says with composure, something that would be hard to have. It was like she could hear what we were saying before.    
I had nothing else to say to her, so she turns and walks into the kitchen. I see a group of servants walk out of the kitchen, wondering about the lady butler.   
I look around, seeing Lady Elizabeth getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen. 

Elizabeth's P.O.V. 

I open the door to see (y/n) facing the wall. The kitchen is tidy, everything in order. I walk towards her before she speaks.   
"Lady Elizabeth, may I ask that you return to the dining room." She says not even turning to face me.   
"Not until you tell me what happened." (y/n) stays silent, so I turn her around so I could see her face. I gasp in horror. Her eyes. They were purple. An interchanging shade of purple. 

"I asked you to return to the dining room." Her hand plunges into the wall, even though it was solid concrete.   
"What happened (y/n)?" I ask her. She shivers before standing up. After walking towards the sink and splashing frozen cold water on her face, she speaks rather plainly.   
"I just needed to calm down..." Her eyes return to their normal (e/c). I see her shoulders relax as she composes herself again.   
"Okay, but what about the wall?"   
"I will fix that." She says this with a look of guilt spreading across her face. (y/n) quickly picks up the pieces of rubble, placing them in their places in which they broke off of, then clicking her fingers. She walks towards me revealing the wall that looks like there was no hole to begin with. 

"You really are an awesome butler. I hope you can stay for a long while (y/n)." I smile as I say this, seeing her smile back at me. We both walk out of the kitchen to tell the others that everyone can return to the living room. 

Claude's P.O.V. 

I see (y/n) with her master, who have come to notify us that everyone can go back to the living room. Honestly, I wanted to just spend more time with this demon lady butler. She knows how to play a good game. How to take risks. 

I then hear my master's distinctive voice from behind me.   
"Claude, find out more about this lady butler. I want her to be mine." I nod in reply.   
"Yes, your highness."

I separate from the rest of the group, walking towards her. The butler that I want. The butler my master wants. She greets me kindly.   
"Hello Claude, you should be in the living room as well you know." A smirk spreads on my face as I reply to her statement.   
"I had gotten myself lost. I was looking at the intricate paintings and the mansion itself, then I found that I had been left behind."   
"Oh, really."  
"Yes, I'm afraid. Maybe I could help you clear up the dining room?" She thinks for a moment, then speaks.   
"I'm sorry, I can't let you help with my duties. But I can lead you to the living room if you need, because if I couldn't do that, what sort of butler would I be?" She smiles a closed-eye smile. It looks so wonderful when she does it, because I can't get that smile out of my head. 

She walks down the hallway, gesturing me to follow her. I walk beside her, while I try to engage her in small talk.   
"Do you do all of the tasks of the servants?" She looks at me confused, so I explain about how I saw the other servants leave the kitchen. She nods.   
"I do all that is necessary to the role of the head butler of the Midford Manor. Nothing less. For I am simply one hell of a butler." She places her right hand over her heart, and I see her eyes change again. They went from their normal (e/c) to the unnatural magenta I was all too familiar with, to a mix of colors that I have never seen in anyone's eyes. I was awestruck. Her eyes changed back, but the memory of the second change engraved itself into my mind. 

"So you're a demon?" I say pinning her to a wall by her shoulders. She doesn't seem surprised or even afraid. Instead she smiles. I don't understand, she should have at least been surprised by my actions, but she wasn't.  She chuckles in a mocking tone.   
"Why does it matter? It won't affect you at all."   
"That doesn't answer my question (y/n). You did this to me last night as well. Just tell me." I couldn't help but feel frustrated now.   
"Only if you tell your master something." A smirk grows in her face.   
"I don't think you're in a position to bargain (y/n)."  
"Really?" She grabs my wrists with both hands and throws me to the ground on my back, after swinging me around over her head a few times. "How about now?" She had her right knee on my chest, her left hand holding my wrists above my head. I couldn't reply to what she said. 

My glasses threaten to fall off my nose, in a slow movement. I see her look down at me, my face close to her thigh. All I wanted was to touch it and see how it felt. I feel powerless against her. Then her right hand moves to put my glasses on my face properly. 

Her face was only centimetres away from mine, and I could feel her warm breath on my face. Her soft, silken (h/c) hair fell onto my cheek, drifting across it. I had goosebumps spread across my skin, across my body. 

"So? Will you do what I ask of you Claude? I have just proven that I am in a position to bargain." She says this with an expectant tone, but with a sense of authority. "It depends on what you ask I'm afraid."  
"Oh, poor little me. A helpless woman getting assaulted by a male, but when I'm winning, there's terms and conditions to follow?" She uses a dramatic gesture to indicate that it was sarcasm. She gets up quickly and helps me up too. 

"To the living room then Claude." We approach a door that leads to the living room, and then she opens it and ushers me inside. I gain a death glare from Sebastian, but that doesn't matter, because I couldn't see him after that. She exits the room with such grace. I want her to be mine. 

Reader's P.O.V. 

I walk back to the dining room to clear everything up. I flick the table cloth waving it like I did to red cloth in my bull fighting days, everything flying into the air.

I leap and kick a few things, grab a few, and click my fingers making some items disappear from the air. I land, gathering the plates as they fell. I place them onto the silver cart, careful of their fragility. I sort through things at a speed that not even a God would hope to achieve, just so I could get this task done quickly.

I sense someone else in the room, so I act like I don't even notice them. No big deal. I walk to put the vase back to the mantelpiece that I had gotten it off of. 

I then take the silver cart to the kitchen and start to throw the clean plates like Frisbees into their respective cupboards. I throw all twenty plates like it was nothing, and now I was done. To be honest, I am really bored right now. I turn to crash into something that was hard, but not really uncomfortable either. 

"Why hello (y/n), what is it that you are doing?" Sebastian. I look up to see Sebastian's blood red eyes looking down at me.   
"I, uh, sorry. I was clearing everything from breakfast."  
I was hoping he didn't see what I had done.   
"That is a rather queer way to clear things." He looks at me like he knew what happened...   
"How so?" A smart look takes over my face. I better not let myself go too far. 

Sebastian's P.O.V.

"Well, throwing things around is a bit different don't you think?" I ask her.   
"I am different. I am just like that." What a plain answer.   
"So you are a demon?"  
"Yes and no. But it doesn't matter about what I am, just as long as I do my job properly."  
"How can you be both?" I know a look of confusion spread across my face as I say this, because she continues.   
"I don't have to be anything. I can be whatever I need or want." I hear a laugh, a sweet but evil laugh. I look back to where she was standing, but she wasn't there.

I feel a hand rest on my shoulder, so I turn to face whatever had touched me. Nothing. I look around, seeing nothing. No trace of her at all.

Until out of the corner of my eye, when I see her gloved hand wrapped around a corner of the wall. I walk towards it.   
"(y/n)," I attempt to grab it, and I do, only to have an arm that has been ripped off of a body. I drop it, noticing it was a left arm. Another laugh fills the air. 

"You said you wanted to give me a hand," I look up to see her walking towards me with a smirk on her face.   
"This is yours?"  
"Yes. But I guess I could live without it." I give her the arm, watching her click it back into its place. The sleeve on the arm connects to the jacket, and she doesn't seem to be in any pain. 

"Nice joke. But I suggest that you don't do things like that. It can be very disturbing for humans." I say in a tone that I couldn't define myself.   
"Yeah." And with that she disappeared again. She seemed disappointed in how I didn't respond to her punny joke. 

I see shadows move across the ceilings and the walls as I walk back to the living room. I feel as though I am being watched, but I tell myself that it's nothing. 

I think back to what had just happened. She is a trouble maker. But at least breakfast had been entertaining. I can't wait to see what else is in store for us today. 

(A/N I am sorry for the late update, I have had lots going on. You know, school stuff. So I wrote a really long chapter to make up for it! Thanks again for reading this story!)


	8. Butler's Entertainment Pt.1

Reader's P.O.V. 

I walk into the living room with a straight posture, shoes quietly tapping the floor. I walk towards my master, standing behind her like the other butlers were doing for their masters. I lean down and whisper in my master's ear. 

"Would you like some tea my lady?" I didn't know what to do in silent awkward situations like this, even though I've been in many of them. But not as a butler though. I realize that I have to learn.   
"Don't be rude (y/n). Ask the others if they would like some as well."   
"Yes my mistress," I walk over to the guests and ask if they would like some tea.   
I hear a familiar voice from behind me. It was my master's father. I turn to face him. 

"(y/n), why don't you make them that red tea you made us yesterday?"   
"If that is what you wish, consider it done."  
I walk away to the kitchen, down the long and empty hallways. I open the door and walk in as I realize someone else is standing there. 

"Claude, what are you doing here?" I question with a stern tone.   
"My master suggested that I learn how to make this red tea. Your master and her family said it was a really sweet tea, so I am to learn how you make it, and hopefully replicate it at the Trancy Manor." I place my fingertips on my forehead in a way that explains the frustration I am feeling.   
"Depends on what you are asking. Easy or hard?" I say, a cheeky smirk plastered on my face.   
"I do not understand how there could be an easy or hard way to make tea."  
"I thought that you were a demon that wanted a challenge. So which one?   
"Hard." He says pausing, " I guess it won't be too bad if you can do it." I was taken back by his response. I tried to suppress anger, for which I successfully did. 

I look at him and jump. He follows me, with a cheeky look staring back at me. 

Claude's P.O.V. 

I love seeing her do things out of the ordinary, but I think that my last comment sent her over the edge, and I couldn't help but smile. 

She kicks a cupboard open, the fruit flying everywhere.   
She changes direction midflight, taking the fruit into a bowl I had never seen her retrieve in the past moments. (y/n) slams these into the pot, landing as gracefully as she had leapt. Pulling out a knife, she cuts the fruits at a speed that not even I could hope to achieve. (y/n) stirs the puree of fruits, but the water boils in an instant. That's not possible. Not even for a demon. 

She filters the paste through a sieve, into a tea pot of various colors. With her left hand, she is doing three different tasks. 'How is that possible?!' I thought to myself.

She looks at me with a huge smirk plastered on her face. Then a piece of mint falls from above of our heads, and she grabs it with her right hand. (y/n) then garnishes the cups in a fashionable, but creative way.

She bows to me after placing everything in their respective places.   
"Your turn." She says with a cheeky grin.   
"O-okay." I say with uncertainty ringing through my voice. She looks as though she was expecting for something different. 

I jump, and kick the cupboard, all the fruit falling before I could catch them (I was so nervous. I know I could have done better, but I see this being something good as I look to her). She snatches them out of air, her tail coat whipping through the air as she spins. (y/n) places the fruit on the counter top, and looks to me as I land. 

"What was that? Do I have to teach you how to make something as simple as tea?"  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't concentrating as well as I could have." I say with a smirk.   
"Why not?"  
"Because I was distracted by a rather beautiful gem standing before me." She is quick to respond.   
"You mean my bracelet? My master gave it to me." Interesting.  
"No. That was not what I was meaning." I say frustrated that she did not get the hint.   
"I'm sorry. I did get the hint, I just refused to give you the satisfaction." How does she know what to say all of the time? 

She walks to the counter, and gestures me to stand next to her.   
"I understand some things are not easily done, so I will teach you," she tells me kindly. (y/n) stands behind me, holding my hands. "One, two, three. One two three." She repeated these words as she cut the fruit in our hands, quickening her pace. She then starts to hum a tune, a familiar tune.

"This is how you cut fruit Claude."   
"Oh. I didn't know you could do things this fast." I notice her hesitation before she speaks.   
"You don't... do things like this?" I shake my head when she lets go of my hands. "Then do it any way you wish. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

She walks towards the door with the silver trolley, that is stacked full of tea cups and various things needed for her master and her family.  

Reader's P.O.V. 

I can't believe how stupid I was to think that anyone would do things that way! Not even a God could replicate my movements! But as I mentally yell and slap at myself, I open the kitchen door to see Sebastian standing there. 

"Why, hello (y/n). You have already made the tea without me?" He has a pitiful look on his face, trying to guilt trip me. No trick will work on me. Well, I will try to make sure that won't happen. No one's trick has worked before, so it won't now.   
"Unfortunately, I took care of the task. So what are you both doing?" I look to Claude, then to him, needing answers from both of the demons standing now in front of me.   
"I came to learn how to make the sweet tea you make for your master, and how you seem to take care of everything so efficiently." I hear Claude say.   
"And what about you Sebastian?" I question.  
"I came to learn your ways, as my master wishes me to be as competent as you, being a butler of your skill and calibre." Okay, sounds legitimate. But I know they are lying. I decide not to question; giving them the recipe for the tea, and walking out of the kitchen. 

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

Claude and I are trying to get one thing. A lady butler who obviously has a vast amount of skill. A beautiful lady butler who is just wonderful. I give the black rose on the lapin of my jacket a sniff. It really is mystery. I give a thought to why there was a red ribbon on it, but I tuck the thought at the back of my mind. 

I give Claude a death glare, and he returns it. I just want to have her to myself, except my master is taking a liking to her as well. This will be an interesting day. 

"She is mine Michaelis, and you will stay out of my way."  
"We already know that she's mine. I can prove it." I say with confidence, even though I wasn't feeling it.   
"Are we sure of that?" Claude replies.

"We could have a little wager, unless you are afraid to do so, Faustus." I say.  
He nods and speaks,   
"We shall. I have no fear as I know whatever the wager is, I will win."  
"A competition to see who the lady butler admires more, through butler's competency." I add as we both nod, then shout in unison.  
"And I will be the one who wins the lady butler's affection!" We both sprint out of the door, racing down the corridors to the living room. 

Ciel's P.O.V. 

We have all finished our tea, and I was playing a round of chess with Elizabeth's father, drawing the game. It was an intense game, but no one could win. I congratulate him for a good game. I need to find out more about the lady butler, because I can't help but think about her anyways. 

I walk into the foyer of the mansion, intending to pass through. But then I hear a sound coming from the other side of the foyer. I move to the source of the noise, noticing that Elizabeth was saying something.  
I squint and rub my eyes to be sure of what I was seeing. What. Is. Going. On. 

I see (y/n) standing on her head. I can't help but speak.  
"What are you doing?" Elizabeth turns around with a smile spreading across her face.  
"Hello Ciel! I was just doing something..."  
"And what may involve (y/n) standing on her head?"  
"She said that she would go to any measure to fulfill my orders, because that is what a competent butler does. So I asked her to stand on her head until I tell her to stop."  
"Why standing on her head though? Couldn't you have chosen something better to do than that?" Elizabeth shrugs her shoulders.   
"How long has she been there?" I look to both of them, awaiting Elizabeth's answer.   
"I have been here for," (y/n) then moves her right hand to look at her pocket watch, "twenty three minutes and thirty three seconds." She stands on one hand, doing what I'd call vertical push ups. Then an idea popped up in my head. 

"I bet my butler could do that for longer than yours."  
"Oh really? I accept your challenge. (y/n), stand." I see Elizabeth's butler stand behind her. "We better ask if Alois wants to take part in our wager!" Oh god. I guess it couldn't hurt. 

We walk to retrieve Alois and the two butlers. But as I wonder, one thought goes through my mind. How will this go? Sebastian can win for sure. He is more competent than any butler could hope to be. 

Alois, Elizabeth and I are discussing how this competition will work.   
"Hand stands for the longest." Elizabeth says.   
"That's it? Claude will definitely beat you both for sure!" Alois shouts.  
"And the winner gets to have the other two butlers working for them for an entire day." I say with a smirk spreading across my face as I look to (y/n). Alois and Elizabeth nod in agreement. We look to the butlers and shout out to them. 

"Hand stand until I tell you to stop! Don't disappoint!" We shout in unison, as our butlers bow to us.   
"Yes your highness." Claude replies to Alois.   
"Yes my Lord." Sebastian says to me. I see the split second look of hesitation as he looks to her. I can see issues with the current situation.   
"Yes mistress. I will not disappoint." (y/n) says to Elizabeth. They all jump into a hand stand. Smiles break onto the butlers faces. 

Claude's P.O.V. 

I can't believe we are doing this. But there is a positive side I guess, I get to look at (y/n) while doing this. The way her (h/c) fringe falls down to meet with the floor, and the way she smiles. Wait. Why is she smiling? This could be an ominous sign...

My master looks at me expectantly. I can do this. I look to her and she seems to be conversing with Sebastian. I try to surpress my anger, and maybe even my jealousy. 

Reader's P.O.V. 

So they think they can win? I will win. I know that they are both demons, and they will wait for the rest of their masters' lives to fulfill the order in which their master gives them, but I have no fear. I can wait for eternity to pass to fulfill a promise! I will just have to show off my skills to prove how competent of a butler I can be.  

"So how long are you going to hold out for my lady?" Sebastian asks me.   
"For as long as my mistress wants me to. But I see your master is getting bored Sebastian." It is not only the butler's skill they are testing, it is also the master's patience. If I make my show interesting, my master will never be bored.   
"He does, doesn't he?" We look to Ciel, who waves to me. 

I wave back obviously, because I am not a rude sort of butler. I stand on one hand, smirking towards the other two. My mistress walks towards me, and kneels in front of me.   
"Do you think you can keep me entertained (y/n)?" I nod in reply, clicking my fingers, a handful of candy in the palm of my hand.   
"If I couldn't do that mistress, then what sort of butler would I be?" I gain confused looks from the others as Lady Elizabeth joins Alois and Ciel holding the candy in her hands. 

"How is that possible?!" Alois shouts rudely. He runs up to Claude and asks, "can you do that?" Claude shakes his head and apologizes. Alois looks to me, resisting the urge to slap him. He then walks to me, asking for some candy.   
"Ask my mistress." I say to him nicely. Elizabeth nods, and I make the candy appear in my hand again. He thanks me, running back to where he was initially stood. 

My smile fades as I see Claude and Sebastian standing on one hand. I look to my master with a cheeky smirk on my face, as she takes the words I was going to say and answers them with one simple word. 

"Yes." I nod in full smile. I bend my legs so I can ready myself for my next trick. I spin around and around, eventually standing on only my pointing finger. I stop suddenly; awaiting what the other butlers' responses will be. 

"How- Claude-" Alois says.   
"Sebastian, you know what to do." Ciel tells his butler. I see them both walking around, staring at each other with a familiar glare which I knew all too well. War.   
They both jump into the air, spinning around to land on one hand. I see my master look in awe, and I decide to take action. 

I jump off of my singular finger, flipping and twisting like it was my second nature. I take a glance at the surprised competition, and their masters. Grabbing onto the chandelier, I swing off and fling myself to the ground headfirst. I was moving fast, but I could move faster. I managed to land on my pinky, pulling a bunch of roses out of my jacket with my left hand.   
"Here you are master." I smile, while Lady Elizabeth takes the flowers from my hand. I look to her as she thanks me, seeing that she wants me to do a new trick. 

Alois' P.O.V. 

I see Elizabeth's butler pull a bunch of roses from her jacket, wondering how she would be able to store the roses there. I watch as her butler walks back to where she was standing before, a smirk on her face. 

I can't believe that she could do that! I want Claude to do that! I get Claude's attention, shooting at him his next order.   
"Do some tricks Claude!" He nods and replies in his usual monotone voice,  
"Yes your highness."

I see him jump and do multiple back flips in the air. He lands on his hands, spinning around again and again. As I start to get to get dizzy, Claude stops. He looks to Sebastian with a look of superiority, while Sebastian looks back to him with a smirk. 

"Do you think that some simple, basic and unlively flips are going to impress her?" Sebastian says with the smirk still plastered on his face. Claude looks at him with annoyance, tension growing between them both. 

Ciel's P.O.V. 

I know a feud when I see one. Sebastian is going to get on Claude's nerves, but he will do his best to. I see (y/n) watching the two butlers, chuckling. Chuckling? 

Sebastian jumps into the air, throwing tricks from the left to the right. Soon afterwards, (y/n) joins him. She starts doing flips, running across the walls with her hands, and other things that I don't think Claude and Sebastian would be able to do. 

She lands on her pointing finger, but somehow she is balancing Claude and Sebastian on either foot. The two butlers look surprised, confused as to how they got there. She beams a bright smile as Elizabeth congratulates her. 

"I think we know who wins!" Elizabeth exclaims. I nod, but Alois looks like he is about to have a tantrum.   
"Claude should have won!" I look to him expecting that he would soon return to a more mature state, but I was wrong. He stamps his feet, flailing his arms about. 

Alois and I tell our butlers to stand properly, while Elizabeth helps her butler stand. Why does she need to do that? We've only been doing this for... I ask Sebastian what the time is, and he says that we were doing this hand standing thing for two hours. Two hours? It didn't feel like that long. 

I see (y/n) walk away from her master, towards Alois. Why him?! Why not me?! I can't believe this! 

Claude's P.O.V. 

I stand behind my master in my usual stature, watching (y/n) walk towards us. She looks a little bit worried, approaching my master who is now on the ground rolling around. (y/n) leans down near his face, close to his ear and starts to twirl a piece of his hair with her gloved finger. I have simply no idea how to react to this. 

Alois' P.O.V. 

I see the lady butler, feeling her breath on my neck. She leans into my ear, moving her hand to block out any other noise. I was still angry that Claude didn't win. I then hear a voice. A beautiful voice. 

(A/N Here I am making this stuff up. If it sounds like any existing language, then I am sorry. I won't know what it means if it does sound similar to any existing language, it is to be a secret language that you will find out later on. "?"- actual speech.   
'(?)' - meaning. Thank you for your toleration.)

Reader's P.O.V. 

"Tesuke ti eta iru ma kit ui toyu e, te che ire moru." '(You shall give your wild bewilderment to me.)'  
I whisper. His eyes close quickly, as if he was knocked out. But as a creation, anything can be transferred. 

I pick up his body gently, letting it fall limp in my arms. "It's OK. Everything will be fine." I whisper. After a few silent moments, Alois' head perks up, observing his surroundings. He remains silent, not that I had taken his voice, but he was now completely calm. 

"Huh? (y/n)? What's going on?" Alois asks me quietly.   
"It's fine. We were just discussing about what we were going to do next."

Ciel's P.O.V. 

I walk up behind her, announcing a potential next event.   
"Danse Macabre. That is what we shall do."   
"Master, I don't think we should do a challenge like tha-" Claude interrupts Sebastian while he's speaking only to mock him.   
"Is there a problem? I think that it's a great idea." I see a smirk crawl onto his face like the spider he is. "But only if (y/n) thinks we should do it."

"You have to ask my mistress," (y/n) informs him. Elizabeth squeals, all the while jumping about.   
"I think that would be a fun game!" She cries out. 

●

Reader's P.O.V. 

Dance of death. Okay, you know it could be worse, I could have no energy at all. I know that it is slowly running out, and that competitions like these don't help. All I can say is that I hope the celestial material doesn't take every drop of my life force, creative fluid. 

I step outside with the others, watching them declare war. Preparing myself, I stand with everything that I've got.

"How are we going to decide who wins?" Lady Elizabeth asks with her innocence completely visible.   
"Whoever kills the other two wins." I look to Ciel, who then changes his mind, "or we could see how much damage is caused by their weapons?" Elizabeth scolds Ciel, while Alois suggests that the colour of the weapons can differentiate the butlers' attacks. I hear the three masters suggest that the most damage is decided by color of weapons and whoever is still standing at the end. Okay, this will definitely be interesting.   
"Mistress," Elizabeth turns her head to me.   
"Yes (y/n)?"  
"Choose a colour besides from pink." I tell her.   
"Any colour?"  
"Yes my lady." She gives this some thought.  
"Blue please. I like blue." The boys look confused with why I was asking her such a queer question.  
"Thank you my lady. I will win for you."

I was told to give it my best, a statement that stuck to my mind. By everyone, I was always told to win. But she could'nt have cared less, all of my powers at her command, and she is still kind to me. Give it your best. That will always stay with me.

We choose our starting positions. I leave my hands unprepared to provide a head start for the other butlers. We are told our orders, and knives are thrown. 

Silver and gold specks fly through the air, and here I am dodging them. I twist and flip while catching each and every knife. Seeing how many there were and how fast they threw the knives, no demon would be able to catch all of those knives without getting hit by at least one of them. My tail coat whips the air as I spin, the knives turning into a brilliant royal blue as I catch them. 

The two demons' eyes change into a form of magenta that is filled with hatred. I watch as they try to throw things at each other. I can't let myself get too indulged in an activity like this, I just can't. But I do anyway. My eyes change into a spectrum of pink, purple and blue shades. 

I jump, thrusting the knives at a speed that is twice the speed of sound. Each knife splices through each demon's chest. Landing on top of a statue, I watch as they are trying to find where I am. 

"I will win Michaelis, and there's nothing you can do to stop me from finding her." Claude says sternly.   
"Are you sure Faustus? I do not see you finding her any time soon." Sebastian replies in a mocking tone. I see Sebastian look to me, and I jump again. But this time, I do multiple flips to dodge everything they have to throw at me.   
"This is fun!" I yell in a childish way. "I should do this more often, then I'd never be bored again!" 

I try to land right next to my master, but I am snatched from the air by a golden eyed demon.   
"I could always make sure that you are never bored again (y/n)," He says glancing at my struggling form in his arms, a smirk spreading across his face.   
"In your dreams." I reply. I raise myself so that my arms are above his shoulders, then I slam my fists in the middle of his back. My punch sends him flying towards the ground as I fall. I was worried that I was using too much energy, but I spot Claude on the ground groaning, which brings me some form of sadistic enjoyment. 

I prepared myself to land on my feet, but this time a pair of scarlet red eyes met mine. I was no longer falling, but instead I was being carried by a rather strong demon. He looks me in the eyes, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit flustered.   
"Hey, we are supposed to be stabbing knives into each other," I say plainly, trying to explain the situation at hand.   
"I know, it's just that I couldn't let a pest try to bite the most beautiful rose I've ever seen." He says this so smoothly, and I have to hold in my sarcastic comment. I watch Ciel's surprised face as we fly over him, and then look up to see Sebastian's blood red eyes staring at me. 

I try to make it look like it was part of the fighting by parting from him, and kicking him into a nearby statue. A smirk grows on his face while he watches me land. 

I can't let my master see this. She'd do the craziest things to me if she did. Standing behind my master, I wait.   
"(y/n), it's not over yet." My master gives me a displeased look, urging me to continue. To be honest, if I get too excited about this, I won't be able to stop fighting.

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

I won't let anyone have a taste of that beautiful rose except for me. But the problem is she moves so well, and she obviously has a vast amount of strength. I need to follow my master's orders, but I want her as well. I am so very torn. I cannot tell whether she was purposely trying to get out of my grip, or whether she was following her master's orders. 

"I must say, you are very good at this sort of thing." I compliment her for her combat skills.  
"Thank you, it shall also be the way that I win for my mistress." She says proudly. We have a stand off as we watch each other walking around in a circle. I could see that she wanted to please her mistress, and I wanted to please her.   
"It depends how this ends I'm afraid." I tell her, my voice ringing with regret as she holds some royal blue knives in her hands, ready to strike. 

(A/N Hey guys, I am back with a part for the story! I have been really stressed out with school, as mock exams are approaching quickly, and I don't want to fail them. I am going to write another chapter soon, it's just going to take a while. I hope you like this chapter, thank you for using your time to read this! There will be another part soon, I promise. *eyes change colour and bright lights in the shape of a cross appear* Have a nice day/night!)


	9. Butler's Entertainment Pt.2

Reader's P.O.V. 

A long time ago, I was a special creature. A warrior that still fought, that kept going until the battle was won. I was always told to win, by everyone. But sometimes, when a creature like me has too much to bear, I tend to do horrible things. 

It was a battle that I could say was interesting. I was needed to win, no matter what happened to me. I liked to listen to orders, but only because I am needed to decide everything otherwise. Let's just say, it did not end well. 

Start of Flashback---I was glaring at the hordes of soldiers, sword in hand. I cut many of them with swipes of my sword, the sound of blades through flesh. They charged at me, and my eyes changed to see all of the energy that I could devour. Treat myself to. I sprint towards the soldiers, my geometric armor clinking its way over my skin. Each step, each breath, each motion, more thoughts of energy clouded my mind. 'I could have that' I thought. My hands turn black, and my hair spreads to flow through the air like hair does in water. Silver, bronze and gold. This army knows precious metals. More for me.   
I am a shadow. I am undetectable. My fingers wrap themselves over throats, breaking them in a split second. Blood pours onto the ground, spattered. I open my mouth as wide as I can, swallowing a beautiful blue liquid that glides through the air, blood vessels of the battle ground. Creative fluid. 

Screams ring through my ears as I see the fear on their faces. I can't help but enjoy the pleasure of claiming back what is mine. I kill each and every soldier, converting the army and their armor into their natural state, and devouring them. This process kept going until I had the ground we had fought on, for it had their blood. The source. I promised myself that I would never let it happen again, and I ran. And ran. And ran.--- End of Flashback

I return to reality, and blink my eyes really fast. I feel like something's wrong with them, but I'm not sure.   
"My lady, is there something wrong?" I look back up to Sebastian, who looks genuinely concerned.   
"Don't worry, I'm fine. Let's get back to what we were doing." I hold the knives up in an aggressive fashion, as he lifts his after a moment of hesitation. I look to my mistress, who gives me a cheerful smile. I will win. For her.   
"Shall we?" He asks. My attention immediately returns to him, and I nod.   
"Yes we shall." I throw the knives in my hand slower than I would usually, letting them whistle through the air. Each one he dodges, letting them fly into Claude's chest. Wait. Claude's chest? 

A gasp escapes Claude's lips, and a look of offense overcomes his face. I guess that's better than his other expressions.

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

Her face tenses up, then softens as she leaps, her tail coat and her hair whipping in the air. I go to say something to her, but she is gone. Claude and I turn around in circles, unsure of where she disappeared to.   
"Oh look what you did Claude, you scared her away." I say to him mockingly. Claude fires back quickly, an expression that was never changing plastered on his face.   
"Are we sure it wasn't you that scared her away Michaelis?" He lifts his hand and flicks his wrist so the knives fly through the air at a really high speed, but I dodge them with confidence, hoping that she was watching and being impressed. 

I try to keep my cool, but as I look around at the Roman statues, I cannot see her anywhere! An omen, an ominous sign to what could happen. I look towards Claude, and the only expression that he had ever shown appears on his face. Confusion. 

Elizabeth's P.O.V. 

I don't understand! My butler should be out there being awesome and doing what these ones can't. I look around as I spot confusion on each of the demons' faces. Where is she? 

I see shadows moving on one of the statues, as the statue slowly moves so that its finger is in its nose. I watch with wide-eyes hoping that I'm not going insane. A laugh comes from the statue, and everyone turns their head toward the freakish statue. 

The two demons approach the statue, trying to find what could have happened to it. But as they walk towards the statue, Alois, Ciel and I see that (y/n) is silently preying on them. 

Ciel's P.O.V. 

I don't understand how I couldn't hear any noise coming from her. I mean, she was wearing high heels and a butler's uniform, which would of had to have made some noise that the demons could register. But no, they were still inspecting the  statue when (y/n) stood there behind them. I am a bit concerned for what could happen, hoping that she doesn't get hurt. Actually, she has not been damaged yet! This will certainly be entertaining. 

Alois' P.O.V. 

The demons turn around to see her, and a look of relief overcome their faces.   
"Where have you been?" Sebastian asks her kindly.   
"I've missed you." Claude says with a smirk. The lady butler doesn't reply, but a strange noise follows their comments. The two demons try to find a way to get her to talk in the most polite way possible, but she just smiles in an evil way. My knees start shaking a little bit, but I try not to show my fear.   
But to my surprise, (y/n) starts singing! 

(A/N- I use songs as a way for you reader-chan to express things in a creative way! This song is sung like Adam Lambert because he's awesome! Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment)

'So hot  
Out the box  
Can we pick up the pace?  
Turn it up,  
Heat it up' She walks towards them waving her hands with some sort of gestures.  
'I need to be entertained' (y/n) spins on her heels rapidly, allowing her tail coat to whip about in the air.   
'Push the limit  
Are you with it?  
Baby, don't be afraid  
I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby' she flicks her wrist to reveal something like forty royal blue knives glistening in the sunlight.   
'Let's go  
It's my show  
Baby, do what I say' a look of surprise overcomes the demons faces.   
'Don't trip off the glitz  
That I'm gonna display  
I told ya  
I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed' (y/n) disappears to God knows where.  
'Give it to ya 'til your screaming my name' the demons turn around to see her with her demon eyes that glow different shades of magenta and blue.  
'No escaping when I start' she flicks a knife and spins the sharp end on her pointing finger.   
'Once I'm in I own your heart' she cuts her chest over her heart in the shape of a cross, and I feel light headed as I see the light that comes from it. 

Claude's P.O.V. 

'There's no way you'll ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over' I feel as though I am not scared but I am afraid right now as she starts the next sentence.   
'Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?' She walks towards us with confidence, and my knees feel as though they were melting. But I like it.   
'Cause it's about to get rough for you' Right now I hope it does, and I feel that Sebastian has the same idea.  
'I'm here for your entertainment' the lady butler leaps, and all that Sebastian and I could do was watch.   
'Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet' (y/n) kept spinning, and spread her arms out. She then begins to fall from the great height.   
'Well I'm about to turn up the heat' as she falls, her speed increases, and Sebastian and I are concerned about what is to happen next.   
'I'm here for your entertainment' she lands with grace, and an evil smirk develops on her face. I am trying to make sure that I don't drool at the sight.   
'It's alright  
You'll be fine  
Baby, I'm in control' she steps around us in a circle to a steady beat. I feel as though she is mocking us, but I don't care.   
'Take the pain  
Take the pleasure  
I'm the master of both' (y/n) uses her pointing fingers to slide up both of our necks from our ties, lifting then off our chins with an evil grin.   
'Close your eyes  
Not your mind' she turns her back toward us.   
'Let me into your soul' she faces us again, but her eyes are wide open and ours are too, but in fear.   
'I'm a work ya 'til your totally blown  
No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over' she walks away yet again, and her hair seems to be just a little bit longer than what it was when I had last seen it. 

'Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment' she throws her knives at a speed that Sebastian and I can't dodge, and each one lands into our chests.   
'Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet' she pins us to a statue by our necks in a chokingly strong grip.   
'You thought an angel swept you off your feet'  She sweeps her leg and we collapse to the ground. 

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

'Well I'm about to turn up the heat' (y/n) grabs me by the collar and throws me, releasing what looks like a ball of fire from her hand.   
'I'm here for your entertainment  
Oh oh, mm  
Entertainment  
Oh oh, oh entertainment  
I'm here for your entertainment' the lady butler watches as the ball of fire just misses, but I don't think that she was trying to hit me.   
'Ooh  
Do you like what you see?  
Woah  
Let me entertain ya 'till you scream' she had Claude and I on the ground, her knees claiming our abdomens as theirs.   
'Oh, do you know what you got into?  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?  
Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment' we try to fight back, but she dodges each and every knife, and throws back tenfold of each attack we make.   
'Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet (bet ya thought)' an innocent expression covers her face, contrasting to the evil one we saw before.   
'You thought an angel swept you off your feet' a pair of wings emerges from her back, but I'm not sure whether it's an illusion or not.   
'Well I'm about to turn up the heat (turn up the heat)' her hands are engulfed in flames and she makes a gesture as to threaten us.   
'I'm here for your entertainment' the lady butler bows to Lady Elizabeth as if to say she's won, and I think she had done just that. How powerful of a demon is she? Or is she an angel? My mind can't decide on what she is, and truth be told, it is going to annoy me. But she is so intriguing at the same time. There is much to learn about her.

Claude and I walk to our respective masters, accepting the scolding that our masters give us. It does not feel at all that pleasant when you are bring scolded for not being able to win. Alois' behavior is surprising me, as I have yet to see Claude be slapped in the face. 

Lady Elizabeth is jumping around in excitement as her butler gives a sigh. She did an amazing job for the Danse Macabre. But hopefully next time I will be prepared. My young master walks over to congratulate her master on her magnificent win, and to admit that I will be working at the Midford Manor for an entire day. I see the look of demeanor on his face as he admits that he lost, but lights up when he says that he has to stay as well. (y/n) doesn't move, standing in a straight posture. My young master looks to her, and she smiles. A flame of jealously sparks in my chest, so I decide to walk over there and do something.   
"What a wonderful win, Miss (y/n). You have impeccable combat skills." I stand behind her and she turns around to look at me with those eyes of hers.   
"Thank you Sebastian. I must say, that you have brilliant fighting skills too." She gives a closed-eye smile, but her master tugs on her sleeve. 

"It's time for mother to teach me (y/n)." Lady Elizabeth says to her, "I'll be back soon." The lady butler looks like she has to go, but she decides to stay as her master runs off. 

Claude's P.O.V. 

I hear my steps tap on the ground as I approach her. The wind makes her wavy fringe move, and her eyes look to me.   
"Might I say that was a beautiful win, I hope that I can challenge you again another time." I try to make conversation, and thankfully she replies kindly.   
"You have good fighting skills too Claude." (y/n) then starts to walk away towards the Manor, but stops in her tracks to turn around and tell us to follow her. Now that her master has won the bet, we get to stay for another day or we have to come back. Which is not necessarily a bad thing. 

(A/N I have been so busy with school, trying to keep up grades and such. I am so very sorry for the short chapter, but there should be one coming very soon for the young mistress' birthday! I was thinking that I can write specials, come to think of it, OVAs that may not necessarily happen in the story; like bonuses. But thank you again for reading this chapter, {and tolerating my slow updates} I love you so so much. ♥ Have a good day/night!)


	10. The Birthday (OVA)

Reader's P.O.V. 

As always, I was up early. Completing administrative records and such, I hear a noise. It sounded like a crash from an intruder, so I immediately run to the place of incidence and examine the source of the sound.  
"Lady Frances? Is that you?" I lift up a pile of decorations to reveal a frazzled Lady Frances with a look that screamed distress.  
"Oh, thank you (y/n)." I help her up from her awkward position, reviewing how the accident had happened in my mind. "I was just putting up some decorations for a special occasion, but the ladder moved and I fell," she continued.  
"Why didn't you ask me to complete the task? I would have done it for you." I say, allowing my concern for her flow. "What is the special occasion may I ask?" 

"I needed to get these decorations up for Elizabeth's birthday. Unfortunately, I had to awake earlier than usual to put the decorations up. Edward and Alexis should be around here too." I gasped. My master's birthday? She never told me about her birthday! I should have scanned her mind before...  
CRASH!  
"That might be them now." Lady Frances says with a disappointed expression. "If we keep making noise like this, she'll see the decorations before we can surprise her!" Lady Frances and I walk to the crash site. 

Edward's P.O.V. 

"God dammit. How does this always happen to me..." I try to move the ladder and the decorations that had fallen upon us when I hear a familiar voice.  
"What happened here?" Oh, it's (y/n), and I look so stupid right now...  
"The decorations fell when we were trying to set up for Elizabeth's birthday," My father started, and I finished his sentence.  
"Then everything came tumbling down." I feel the pressure being lifted off of me by what I see are white gloves. "Let me help you." (y/n) says to us in a calming tone, "I will handle the decorations and tidy up. You may go to sleep and I will have the decorations prepared before you or Elizabeth wakes up." She helps my father and I up off the ground.  
"It's okay (y/n), we can do this." My father replies. Her expression changes from sympathetic to a sarcastic look.  
"That's why there have been crashes, and why Lady Elizabeth will wake up from hearing the noises. Hmm?" My father thinks about her statement and nods.  
"If you can handle this, then so be it. Thank you (y/n)." He walks away from us, towards his bedroom, and mother follows.  
"Thank you for doing this (y/n)." My mother says. Then I am left with the lady butler. 

"Are you going to bed my Lord?" She asks me.  
"No, but may I help you with the decorations?" I reply. She walks towards me and says that I can. Her smile made me feel so fuzzy and warm inside. I can't help myself. I take her hand and drag her to my favorite part of the house. 

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

I was running errands for my master, collecting data for a case. But as I mentally check through the information I had collected, I can't help but to think about the lady butler. I know it may not be relevant to what I am currently doing, but she has been all I have been thinking about for awhile. 

Running is a simple thing to do, unless you're distracted. I hate to admit it, but I am horribly distracted. So distracted that I keep stumbling in holes, tripping over things as well as my feet, and running into trees. As I crash into yet another tree, I spot some light coming from the Midford Manor, which reminds me even more of her. I try to run off again, but turn around when I let my train of thoughts flow. Why are they up so early? My master is still asleep, and I have to return to the mansion as soon as possible. Maybe (y/n) was setting up for Elizabeth's birthday party? 

I catch a glimpse of Edward holding (y/n) up by the hips, jealousy and rage consuming me. My eyes change, and I want to do something that I might regret. Unfortunately, my master needs me. I run off into the darkness from which I came.

Reader's P.O.V. 

Edward sets me down on the ground, and the streamers are up.  
"Whew." I wipe my forehead with my arm, a natural gesture for humans. I look to Edward, and his pretty face is red. He ruffles his blonde hair, making it just a bit more messy than before.  
"Are there more decorations we need to put up?" He asks me politely.  
"Yes there is, there's a box of stuff that we can put up." I walk to the other side of the room, and Edward runs towards me.  
"I'm coming!" Edward says. 

I try to warn him about the ribbon on the floor, but he trips on it and goes flying. Because of my being sick, I wasn't able to bend time and fix the issue before it happened, but I see his worried expression, and I try to catch him. 

Edward's P.O.V. 

I close my eyes preparing to hit the hard surface of the floor. Instead I land on something soft, comfortable and soothing.  
"Are you alright my Lord?" I hear (y/n)'s voice, and decide to open my eyes. My eyelids open so slowly, scared of what they were going to see.

I open my eyes to find my face is buried in something that is black.  
"(y-y/n)? Where are you?" My voice muffled. I look up to see her face, and see that I am laying on her. My face was buried in her chest! My cheeks start to heat up, and my heart starts to beat faster.  
"I'm here my Lord." My hands were on her stomach, and she reacts like it is no big deal. Although this was by accident, I like how beautiful she looks. She's always been kind to me, but not in that way.

I shouldn't be thinking like that! She's my butler for heaven's sake. I dust myself off while being completely flustered, and help her up.  
"Are you alright?" I try to say, failing as I start to stutter.  
"Yes I am. Thank you for your concern. We better get this stuff up." We start to decorate the Manor again, my mind engraving the experience into itself in gold. 

The Morning

Ciel's P.O.V. 

I am rushed out of the house by Sebastian, so that we may be able to reach the Midford Manor on time. Sebastian helps me in, and he gets into the driver's seat. 

I am dressed in different eye-catching colors so that Elizabeth is happy, and so I could impress (y/n). As I was thinking about her, Sebastian brings me back to reality with his voice.  
"Today is going to be a fine day my Lord. I'm glad that you had chosen such colours to wear today, Elizabeth will be pleased." I glare at him, as I did not like the outfit. The only reason that I had this horrible thing on was I had overheard a conversation that Elizabeth and her butler were having, and I heard (y/n) say that she likes all colors; especially eye-catching ones. 

The carriage gets moving, I lean back and take a nap. This will be a long ride...

Reader's P.O.V.

I lead the already prepared Elizabeth to the dining room where her family are having breakfast. But I altered her eyesight only slightly. Elizabeth could only see a memory of the Manor, but could react to other people if they decide to converse.  
They seat themselves, and eat in a delicate manner, contrasting frenzied beasts that I have encountered many times. The dining room was the only public room that had not been decorated, so she had not even noticed that we had put up decorations. This is going great. 

But as breakfast is over, and conversations with Elizabeth come to a close, guests arrive. I'm lucky that it is only Lord Phantomhive and his butler that are coming today. I'm too sick to handle more than that right now I'm afraid. 

Sebastian's P.O.V. 

As I knock on the door of the Midford Manor, I feel a distinct feeling in my body, taking control of what I need to do. (y/n) has been all that I've been thinking about lately, and to have her around, to smell her aromatic fragrance would kill this feeling of anticipation. My chest swells, so I can look like a competent butler. So I can impress her. 

The door creaks open to reveal Elizabeth, resulting in her darting towards my master and crashing to the ground.  
"Ciel!" She screams.  
"Elizabeth get off me!" My Lord cries. 

"Why, hello miss (y/n), it is very nice to see you." I greet the lady butler. I wait for her reply, and she smiles.  
"Good morning Sebastian. Let me just deal with this." She says, walking over to her master and picking her up.  
"Let go of me (y/n)!"  
"You are to turn fifteen. This is not how a young lady acts." Elizabeth looks furious.  
"Can I forget about mother's teachings for one day?!" She tries slamming her fist into her butler's back while having a body spasm, but I block it to avoid injuries for (y/n).  
"Don't worry, I can handle this." She says to me, and it sounds like she is thankful. "Please follow me." She leads us to the living room where is Elizabeth is already sitting, and calmed down. 

Wait. I don't remember Elizabeth walking off before hand, so how did she get there before us? She must have had enough time to calm down as well. Oh well, it is not relevant. 

Lady Elizabeth asks if my Lord and I want tea, my master saying yes, while I politely decline the offer. (y/n) bows after being told to bring tea, and leaves.  
"Ciel, I love the colours you're wearing, they look so cute!" Her smile indicates her enjoyment of his actions.  
"Happy birthday Elizabeth. I hope today will be a good day." My master puts on a little grin, while Lady Elizabeth pouts.  
"It would be if decorations were up. But I get to spend the day with you, so that doesn't matter!" Confusion clouded my mind. There are decorations everywhere. I don't see how she couldn't see them.  
I bend to whisper to my master about the question, standing up when (y/n) walks towards us with a cart with tea and tea cups. 

"(y/n), why are there no decorations?" Lady Elizabeth asks impatiently. The lady butler looks as if she is remembering something, and then clicks her fingers.  
"I'm sorry my lady, that must have slipped my mind." She says hastily. Lady Elizabeth blinks her eyes a few times, then looks around.  
"Oh, they look so beautiful! Thank you (y/n)!" Something's wrong here. Someone's eyesight cannot be messed around with like that at all.  
"You need to thank your Mother, Father and Edward my lady. They were awake at early hours helping me with them." She smiles a closed-eye smile. Really? I remember how I ran past the Manor and saw Edward holding (y/n), the same jealousy building up in my chest again. 

The lady butler serves my master tea, moving in silence as she serves her master.  
"So, what do we have planned today (y/n)?" Lady Elizabeth asks with a cheerful tone.  
(y/n) stands up properly, about to announce what we were to do.  
"My Lady, we have a few things prepared for you, including a big cake at the end of the day. For activities, some will be surprises and others you can decide. Is that to your satisfaction my Lady?"  
"I guess that's fine (y/n). We'll get started right away!" Lady Elizabeth cries. She then drags my master away, and (y/n) and I follow after them.

We arrive at the dining room, where Lady Elizabeth and master Ciel where standing in front of a ginormous cake. It was a chocolate tier cake, with lots of different colored icing. It had many candles, and it was at least three times my height, and three metres wide. Their gaping faces are showing what their thinking, while (y/n)'s smile is showing how she is loving their expressions. 

"How is that possible-" My master says. After his words there was a long and deafening silence. The lady butler then breaks it like glass.  
"Do you like it my lady?" She waits for a reply that was basically inaudible screeching.  
"I LOVE it!!! Thank you (y/n)!!!" She cries. (y/n) gets ambushed by Lady Elizabeth, but she has incredible balance, so she doesn't tumble over. My master composes himself, walking over to her so that he may speak. I follow while my shoes glide across the floor. 

"That is a wonderful cake (y/n), you truly are talented." My Lord tells her. "It must have taken such an effort to bake such a cake."  
"It wasn't any trouble. I just wanted to please my master all the more." 

While Elizabeth and Ciel are eating cake

Reader's P.O.V. 

I tidy up the dishes in the normal human way, so that I can save energy and have no possibility to get caught again. As I put them away, I notice a noise. I stand up, and scan the room. My body turns to the bench again to find a certain butler.  
"Sebastian, what do you think you are doing?" I put my hands on my hips.  
"Only helping with everyday duties, for that's what a butler does." He faces me, and a smirk forms on his face. Sebastian tries to close the space between us, so I walk backwards.  
"Not of this household you're not." I find myself closer to the wall.  
"Maybe not. But we don't want a fair lady like you to be doing everything now, would we?" My back hits the wall, and I feel like I'm gonna kick him.  
"But that is what a butler does." I say to him, hoping that is enough to distract him. He undoes his tie so that it is looser, but while he's looking away I take my chance. I fall into the wall; giving me a way to get back to what I was doing. He turns to see me as I begin to finish up the cleaning of the kitchen.  
"Why would you leave so soon? We were just getting started." Sebastian says, a devilish grin appearing on his face.  
"Because I can. That's why." I fold my arms, and look at his face. I think I have seen something like this before: just don't know where. My attention would soon be diverted no doubt.

"(y/n)! Can you help me and Ciel?" I walk out of the room as I sigh, and Sebastian does his tie.  
"I'm coming my lady." 

(A/N I'm sorry that it took so long, I have been so busy with school - I don't like to be one for tossing excuses everywhere, but it's exam season where I live, meaning the stress is on big time. I hope you understand, but hopefully I'll have this OVA done soon... I want to have one for halloween but who knows what'll happen. I love you guys! ♥♡ Thanks for reading!)


End file.
